


blue songs are like tattoos

by loubellies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Choking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Degradation, Hand Jobs, High Sex, Lots of dates, Louis in tights, M/M, Nipple Play, Ownership Kink, PCP, Playlist, Possessive Harry, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Romantic Harry, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Spanking, Top Harry, Weed, casual phenylcyclohexl piperidine usage, everyone hits on louis, harry likes louis messy, hickeys/lovebites, louis is one of the girls, powdered drugs, rockstar Louis, soft homemade porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubellies/pseuds/loubellies
Summary: “Good morning, University of California, you’re listening to KALX 90.7 FM Berkeley, this is DJ Harry Styles. If the owner of the tapes I’ve been finding around the studio doesn’t come forward and introduce himself, I’m going to continue tossing them straight in the trash!”or the DJ Harry and Rockstar Louis fic.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Sarah Jones/Mitch Rowland
Comments: 52
Kudos: 316





	blue songs are like tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboyharrystan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyharrystan/gifts).



> HE'S HERE!!! Thank you to Alex (@cowboyharrystan) for the inspiration and all the help with this fic, you've been amazing every step of the way and I'm so happy I know you and get to geek out over 70's related things with you. Thank you for the beautiful art you made for me and this fic, it's so fantastic and I'm completely obsessed with it! You're so amazing!!! Thank you to Hayley (@princehairlouis) for being so supportive and pushing me when I needed it, you're such an amazing friend and I love you most!!! Thank you to all my pals on twitter dot com for being so supportive and lovely all the time, you all mean more to me than you know. 
> 
> Thank you to Hannah for betaing and leaving such cute reactions on my doc, thank you for always being a friend and supporting me. You're so so so appreciated!
> 
> Finally, thank you to Kat for betaing and for being my literal rock through everything. Thank you for pushing me and understanding me, thank you for being who you are which is such an amazing person. Thank you for supporting me when I turn to this outlet to pour out some emotions. Thank you for just being my best friend all the time. I know it can't be easy with me but I appreciate you every day and love you so much. 
> 
> Title is from the song Blue by Joni Mitchell
> 
> This is the playlist for this fic if you would like to listen along with Mr. DJ Harry: [x](https://open.spotify.com/user/fre5gucadfnbmyze753unyq4d/playlist/2O1slprvglql8IN3yK5dYY?si=bQ8iI4K6Ti2VzX4vCbyfTQ)  
> My twitter is [@loubellies](https://twitter.com/loubellies)  
> My tumblr is [loubellies](https://loubellies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Trigger Warning: This fic includes recreational drug use. This is such a sensitive subject for me, so I completely understand if you do not feel comfortable continuing. Please always do what is best for yourself, I am always here if you need to speak about anything. I am going to add a warning mark in the fic, that way if someone does want to read but wants to skip the harder drug use then you know where to stop and pick back up again. Please do not feel you have to do this though! If you aren't comfy, please don't push yourself. I love you and want you to be safe!! <3

August 1978

_“Let It Rain” - Eric Clapton_

_“How Deep Is Your Love” - Bee Gees_

_“Miss You” - The Rolling Stones_

Harry taps the blunt against the ashtray and sniffs, his deep voice made even raspier from the smoke lingering thickly in the room. He coughs into his fist quickly before flipping on the microphone and drawling, “You’re listening to KALX 90.7 FM Berkeley, this is DJ Harry Styles. Our next track is from Mr. Clapton, enjoy.”

He spins in his chair and stands to open the window, hoping he can clear out some of the smoke he’s accumulated over the past two hours. The radio producer won’t care, but he hates to leave it this thick for the next DJ to spin in.

He quickly swaps out records as the song ends, dropping the needle onto it as he takes another hit from the stubby blunt. The Bee Gees crackle over the radio waves, his head bobbing along as he cleans up and puts a few albums away. A stack of tapes catches his attention and he rolls his eyes, sliding them to the side.

The label on each tape reads, _“Louis - Demo”_ but Harry just isn’t interested. He’s been receiving these tapes for months yet he still has no idea who’s sending them and leaving them scattered throughout the station. He found one in his damn jacket pocket a few weeks ago.

He puts his final track on, The Rolling Stones “Miss You”, stubs out his blunt and packs up his backpack, dancing around the booth as he goes, shaking his hips and shimmying his shoulders and waving at the next DJ when he comes in. He grabs his bag, looping the strap over his arm and heading out of the building. The music sounds through the open windows when he steps onto the street below, his steps following the beat the whole way back to his dorm.

\--

Louis jumps as the sound of footsteps echo down the hall, turning to look over his shoulder as he pushes the door open. The studio is quiet, lights turned off and its usual occupants long gone for the night. Once slipped into the room, with the door shut quietly behind him, Louis slips a tape labeled, “ _Louis - Demo_ ” out of his pocket and places it delicately under the DJ microphone, sliding another into the actual cassette player. He continues to place a few around the studio to find, slipping one into an unlocked desk drawer and setting another on the six-pack of beer in the fridge. He slips the final one into a pair of shoes by the door, trying his best not to gag when he gets a whiff of them.

“If they don’t fucking play my demo . . .” Louis mumbles quietly, glancing around the studio before ripping a piece of paper off a steno pad and scribbling a smiley with two X’s for eyes, a rushed, “please” below it. He tapes it to the cassette under the microphone before slipping out of the studio stealthily, making his way back into the hallway, tiptoeing down the empty corridors, and exiting out of Lawrence Hall into the night. Once free, Louis breaks into a sprint, the cool summer air kissing his cheeks pink as he rushes back to his tiny dorm room across campus. He slams the door shut when he arrives, leaning against it and squeezing his eyes shut, _please just give me one chance._

\--

_“Dust in the Wind” - Kansas_

_“I’m Your Boogie Man” - KC & The Sunshine Band_

_“Afternoon Delight” - Starland Vocal Band_

The blaring of the alarm clock signalling 8:00 a.m. interrupts Harry’s deep slumber, echoing around the room and making Harry’s head ache. He stares at the ceiling for a few moments before climbing out of bed to get ready for work.

He rubs his eyes gingerly, his head pounding as he pulls on a shirt before grabbing his pink Darth Vader toothbrush and cleaning the sour taste out of his mouth.

The morning is hot and sticky, sweat already dripping from Harry’s brow. He wipes it quickly, pouring himself into his tight bell-bottoms and tugging on his boots.

He makes it to the station in record time, his eyes bloodshot and stomach quivering as it pitifully attempts to process the alcohol and drugs out of his system. He drops his bag on the floor as he plops into his chair, rubbing his eyes and taking deep, steadying breaths. When he opens his eyes, his temper spikes. He’s been here again. _Louis._ His fucking smiley stares back at Harry joyfully from under his microphone. It only makes his blood boil. He tosses the tape to the side, standing to pick a few vinyls from the rows and rows of shelves, choosing KC & The Sunshine Band and Kansas, his fingers picking through each of the sleeves to carefully select them. He stacks a few at the end of his desk and slides the top drawer open only to find another tape. Huffing, he tosses it aside and continues digging for a pencil to write out the order on a slip of paper.

Harry writes out his selections and heads to the kitchenette for a morning beer, opening the fridge door and letting out a frustrated groan. _Another_ tape. He pulls a beer out of the plastic ring and carries the cassette back to the desk to put in the pile of others. His collection of _Louis’_ demos just continues to grow, along with his frustration.

He sits and stares at them while he waits for his air time to begin, his annoyance mounting with each tick of the clock above the desk. Nine o’clock strikes and Harry immediately flips the switch on the booth to signal that he is on air and turns in his chair, flipping the microphone on with vigor.

“Good morning, University of California, you’re listening to KALX 90.7 FM Berkeley, this is DJ Harry Styles. If the owner of the tapes I’ve been finding around the studio doesn’t come forward and introduce himself, I’m going to continue tossing them straight in the trash!” Harry laughs hysterically. “This is Kansas.”

The record spins, Harry switching off the mic and turning to grab his bag, dragging out his rolling papers and weed and opening his beer. Once skinned up and smoking, he knows he’ll start to calm down, knows it’ll take the edge off. Sure enough, the pain behind his eyes finally starts to subside, his show carrying on just like every Saturday.

\--

Louis shuts the radio off with a huff, leaning back in his chair. “Bullshit.”

“Why don’t you just go meet him? Introduce yourself at the studio or something?” Sarah sighs, rolling her wrists while she taps a slow beat on her drum set. “He seems nice. I’ve seen him around a few times.”

Louis turns to face her. “ _Because_ Sarah, I need his honest opinion without outside factors.”

“Not gonna happen if he keeps tossing ‘em in the trash.”

Louis taps his foot to the beat Sarah is making. “What do I even say to him?”

“‘Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson and I’m the one that’s been hiding demos in your pocket’ would be a good start.”

Louis huffs, turning back to the tape recorder on his desk. “Let’s just record this song.”

\--

Waving the smoke out of his face, Louis coughs, climbing out of some man’s lap. He steps over the few people lain out on the floor of the house and makes his way to the kitchen. Everyone is packed wall to wall, music pumping loudly and the lights dim, only a few lamps lit with fabric tossed over them to cast an orange, hazy hue.

He sets his cup down in the kitchen, pouring himself another drink and taking a break from the roaming hands and secondhand high of the main room. He turns to lean against the counter, his eyes drawn to a very tall, very attractive man. _DJ Harry Styles._

He’s talking to a pretty girl, his eyes red-rimmed from the blunt in his hand. He takes a drag, blowing the smoke into her face and she giggles, waving her hand. “Asshole.”

He laughs brightly, Louis’ stomach erupting in butterflies as he approaches the two. Harry’s eyes catch Louis’.

Harry leans back against the counter, jutting his hips forward and smirking. The girl follows his eye line, smiling at Louis and looking back at Harry. Shaking her head, she turns and disappears into the crowd. Harry doesn’t notice, his eyes too busy dragging over Louis’ body as he takes another drag from his blunt. “Can I help you?”

Louis realizes his eyes are locked on Harry’s groin, his cock on full display in his tight bell-bottoms. The corduroy’s hug it just right, the outline making his mouth water. He looks back up quickly, flushing at being caught staring at this man’s dick in the middle of a party. _Maybe he’s drunker than he thought._

Harry chuckles, taking another drag. “You look pretty, blushing.”

Louis practically chokes on his tongue, trying to form words in his head that aren’t _sexy, dick, green, throat._ “I—” He swallows hard. “I just wanted to come introduce myself.”

“Oh?” Harry raises a brow, extending the hand not holding the blunt out. “Harry Styles. What’s your name, baby?”

“Louis Tomlinson. I’ve been leaving the tapes for you at the studio.”

Harry’s other eyebrow joins the first, scoffing loudly, _“Leaving?”_

“Yes.” Louis smiles. “Leaving. With permission.”

“From who?” Harry laughs.

“The Rock gods, obviously.” Louis quirks an eyebrow.

Harry shakes his head. “If I’d known you were this cute . . .”

Louis flutters his eyelashes, if this man finds him attractive he might as well use it to his advantage, even if it does go against all of his principles. He steps closer, placing a hand on Harry’s firm stomach. “What?”

“Tell you what, I’ll play your demo and send it on to my buddy at Capitol Records on one condition.” His smile is playful, holding back laughter with a bite of his lip.

“And what’s the condition?” Louis asks, very intrigued even though he _knows_ this man doesn’t have a buddy at Capitol Records. He’s not dumb.

“You let me get this turtleneck off of you”—Harry’s fingers tug on the tight fabric of Louis’ shirt—“and kiss you all over.”

Goosebumps rise over Louis’ skin, his heart rate picking up. “Deal.”

Harry nods approvingly. “Let’s go.” He stubs out the blunt, taking Louis’ hand and dragging him through the crowd. They exit the house party into the warm night, Louis trying to keep up with Harry’s long legs. The man looks slightly ridiculous, exuding confidence as he walks cock first. His Hawaiian patterned shirt is unbuttoned, some brand name t-shirt underneath. Louis sweats as he walks, the turtleneck he has on tonight made a little toastier than usual from the adrenaline.

“Where have I seen you before?” Harry squints at him in the dark. “I know I’ve seen you.”

“We’re in a few classes together. Economics and Calculus. I think my friend Sarah’s dating your friend, Mitch, too.”

“You’re friends with Sarah?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, you probably know Kat and Charlotte, too.”

“They’re cute. How come you don’t come around with them?” Harry asks, turning to walk backwards up the hill into campus.

Louis shrugs. “It’s usually when I’m studying.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “What do you study?”

“Psychology. What do _you_ study?”

“Media Studies.”

Louis nods. “Makes sense.”

Harry laughs. “Guess so.”

Louis’ eyes drag down the front of his body again, catching on the bulge of Harry’s cock as he walks. His belly butterflies haven’t stopped since he first locked eyes with Harry, but he swears their wings beat faster the closer they get to the dorms.

“Eyes up here, pretty thing.”

Louis huffs, looking away from Harry’s cock and up at the building towering over them. Harry holds the door for him, following him inside. “Third floor.”

They take the stairs, climbing up the two flights and exiting into a long hallway. Harry squeezes Louis’ ass as he walks by. “This way.”

Harry’s room is nice, neat. His walls are covered in posters and he has a large stack of vinyls on the floor beside a record player. _Star Wars_ characters, David Bowie, and the Rolling Stones are all staring back at Louis, a small Elton John polaroid pinned above his bed.

“What, do you jerk off to that or something?”

Harry laughs sarcastically, “Ha ha, no. I took that.”

“Did you?” Louis gasps, looking back at it. “You were so close to him.”

Harry wraps his arms around Louis from behind, kissing his neck. “Are you safe?”

Louis nods, dropping his head to the side to give him more room. “Yeah. Always use a rubber.”

“Good.” Harry bites gently. “Turn around.”

Louis turns in Harry’s arms, their breath mixing as they lock eyes. “Hi.”

Harry smirks crookedly, a dimple carving out his cheek. “Hi, baby.” He cups the back of Louis’ neck and kisses him deeply, their tongues sliding together and lips slick. He tastes bitter, like weed and beer, but Louis licks into his mouth wantonly, the flavor making his head spin. Harry’s hands slide down Louis’ back to grope his ass, squeezing tightly through his jeans. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Louis nods, stepping back to kick off his sneakers and tug his turtleneck over his head. Harry catches his wrist. “Let me.” Louis giggles in response, raising his arms in the air and letting Harry tug the bottom of the hem and drag it up over his belly and chest, Harry groaning quietly as each inch of skin is revealed. “Gorgeous, baby.”

When the turtleneck is fully off, Harry takes a moment just drinking in Louis’ curves. He thumbs Louis’ pink nipples, smirking when he hisses through his teeth. “Oh.”

“Lay back on the bed.” Harry smiles, pushing Louis back until the backs of his knees hit the mattress. He falls back onto it, crawling towards the pillows. Harry unbuttons Louis’ jeans, dragging them down his thick thighs and off. Leaning forward to rub Louis through his y-fronts, crawling onto the bed as he goes and nuzzling at the crease of Louis’ thigh and groin. “So soft.”

Louis squirms under the attention, fingers winding through Harry’s hair. “C’mere.”

Harry crawls over him, leaning down to kiss Louis sweetly. He wedges his thigh between Louis’ legs, grinding his hips down so their cocks rub together through the fabric. Louis moans into his mouth, receiving a squeeze to his jaw and a lick into his own mouth in return. “Taste so good, honey.”

Louis drags his hands down Harry’s chest, tugging on the hem of his shirt. “Off.”

“Be patient,” Harry mumbles, kissing down Louis’ neck and sucking a dark bruise into his collarbone. He licks down Louis’ chest and sucks a nipple into his mouth, using his hand to pinch and tug at the other. Louis whines loudly, arching his back and dropping his head back against the pillows. Harry smirks, nipping gently before swapping to give attention to the other. Trailing kisses down Louis’ belly, he stops and starts sucking bruises into each hip bone, tugging Louis’ underwear down as he goes. Louis’ small cock stands to attention, already so wet at the tip. Harry squeezes the base of it, licking the precum and kissing down his shaft, down his balls, and down to his taint. Louis gasps, dragging his feet up the sheets so his bent legs bracket Harry’s head.

Harry grabs one of his legs and places it over his shoulder, his lips dragging over Louis’ hole, licking one broad stripe over it and moaning at the taste. He pulls back and spits, rubbing it in with his thumb, smirking at Louis as he pushes the tip of his thumb inside. “Feel good?”

Louis nods. “More, Harry.”

Harry reaches over to his nightstand, digging out a tub of vaseline. He twists the top off and dips his fingers in, slicking them up. Louis feels his fingers start to tingle, his cock leaking steadily against his skin. He wants so badly to get his hands on Harry’s body, feel him thrust into him roughly.

Harry rubs his fingers over Louis’ hole, leaning over him to press their lips together. “Ready?”

Louis nods, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck as he pushes his fingers inside. He takes a few deep breaths as Harry pumps his fingers, stretching Louis slowly. It aches, pain shooting up his spine as he tries to adjust to the feel of Harry’s fingers. Louis tugs on the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck when he pushes a third finger in. “Fuck.”

“Sorry, baby.”

He quirks his fingers, smirking when he nails Louis’ prostate and is rewarded with a loud moan. “That’s it.”

Louis nods, biting Harry’s lower lip. “Right there.”

He thrusts his fingers quickly, hitting Louis’ prostate on each push and scissoring his fingers to stretch him out. Harry groans when Louis gasps out his name, “Oh, Harry. Fuck, I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck me,” Louis mumbles against his mouth, pushing the Hawaiian shirt off his shoulders. Harry groans, pumping his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. He tugs his shirt off, his cut chest and abs making Louis feel lightheaded. He unbuttons his bell-bottoms and shoves them down, his cock achingly hard and dark red. Louis’ mouth waters, his instincts kicking in and making him shove Harry back against the sheets. “Wait—” he gasps. “Wanna suck you first.”

He crawls forward and helps tug Harry’s pants off, laying between his thighs and taking the tip into his mouth. He sucks, moaning at the taste and cupping Harry’s heavy balls in his hand, bobbing his head quickly and looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry groans, tugging his hair and setting the pace. “Good boy.”

Louis moans, pulling his mouth off and sucking a ball into his mouth, jerking Harry’s cock with his hand. Harry groans, abs jumping and head dropping back to expose his long, thick throat. Louis moans, switching balls before climbing over Harry and sucking on his neck. “Such a nice cock.”

Harry flips Louis before he can even blink, his head hitting the pillow hard. “You’re fucking amazing.”

Harry grabs a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it onto his hard cock. Louis’ giggles turn into deep moans as Harry pushes the tip in, sinking into him slowly and groaning loudly when he bottoms out, the feeling of Louis clenching tightly so overwhelming. “Fuck, baby. So tight.”

Louis shoves Harry back. “Wait.” He flips onto his front, presenting his ass for Harry. “Like this.”

Harry chuckles, slapping Louis’ ass sharply before sinking into him quickly. He thrusts slowly, spreading Louis’ asscheeks to watch himself fuck him. “Look at that, baby. Fucking gorgeous.”

Louis moans into the pillow, fisting his hands and arching his back obscenely. “Faster.”

Harry groans, leaning forward and shoving two fingers into Louis’ mouth. “You’re not in charge here.”

Louis’ eyes roll back, sucking on the fingers sloppily. Harry’s thrusts pick up, his angle changing and nailing Louis’ prostate spot on. Louis screams, pushing back against the rough thrusts, his cock dragging against the blanket below. Harry groans, biting at Louis’ shoulder and thrusting harder. “Fuck, yeah! Take it baby, you were made for my cock!”

Harry slaps Louis’ ass, chuckling when he lurches at the sting. _“Fuck!”_

Louis bounces his ass back onto Harry’s thick cock, moaning loudly and begging for more. Harry pulls out, flipping Louis onto his back and shoving his legs up over his shoulders. “You’re such a little slut, huh?”

“Yes!” Louis gasps, clenching tightly when Harry thrusts back in. He scratches at Harry’s biceps, sobbing as he’s pounded relentlessly. Harry bites his lip roughly, reaching between them to rub his thumb over the tip of Louis’ cock. “So wet, baby.”

Louis gasps, nodding wildly with tears in his eyes. “It’s all for you.”

Harry groans, his fingers wrapping around Louis’ cock. “For me, baby? All mine?”

“Yes!” Louis arches into his touch, screaming so loud his throat burns.

“That’s right, baby. All mine. My little slut,” Harry groans, his cock twitching inside of Louis. “Fuck!”

Louis’ cock kicks in Harry’s fist, tears spilling down his cheeks as he gives into the burn in his stomach, cum spilling over Harry’s knuckles with a slick click. Louis shakes with his orgasm, toes curling behind Harry’s head.

Harry groans loudly, thrusting in deep and spilling into the condom. “Fuck, _fuck!_ Yeah, oh fuck!”

Louis pants loudly, his hands still shaking from the aftershocks. “Fuck.”

Harry leans down to kiss him. “So sexy, baby.”

Louis giggles breathily. “So are you.”

Harry groans, rolling off Louis and tugging the condom off. He ties it off and tosses it in the trash can under his nightstand. “Fuck.”

They lay there, drifting in and out of sleep for a few minutes before Harry sits up and wipes his eyes. “Wanna smoke?”

“Mm, yeah.”

Harry rolls a blunt, both of them sliding onto the floor naked and leaning back against the bed. Harry passes it to Louis and smirks as he watches him take the first hit, knowing what’s coming. Sure enough, Louis moans, leaning his head back and blowing out the smoke. “That’s good shit.”

“I only smoke good shit, baby.” Harry laughs, taking a hit. They pass the blunt back and forth, sitting quietly for a while before Harry crawls across the floor to his stack of vinyls. “Want some music?”

“Sure.” Louis smiles, eyes dragging down Harry’s long legs. “Anything is fine with me.”

Harry turns suddenly. “I need to listen to your demo!”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Now?”

“Yes!” Harry laughs, standing and pulling his bell-bottoms back on, tucking his cock in before pulling the zipper up. “Get dressed.”

“Where are we going?” Louis tries to get dressed through his whiplash, stubbing out the blunt in the ashtray next to Harry’s bed. He tugs his turtleneck on and pulls his jeans up, buttoning them and stumbling after Harry, hastily grabbing his shoes and chasing him down the hall of the dormitory. “Harry, slow down!” he giggles.

“C’mon.” Harry grabs Louis’ hand, pulling him down the steps quickly.

Louis giggles, hitting the pavement with Harry by his side. “Where are we going?”

“The studio.” Harry smiles, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “That’s where all your demos are.”

The studio is dark, just like so many times before when Louis has come, all of the lights off and the room empty. Harry flicks the switch and brings it to life, kicking off his shoes and sitting at his desk. He tugs a drawer open, filled almost to the top with Louis’ demo tapes.

“Jesus,” he laughs, “I didn’t realize I hid this many.”

“There’s probably still some hidden, I find one every day.”

Louis shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

Harry looks up at him cheekily. “Don’t be.”

He grabs one of the tapes and slides over to the cassette player, popping it open and laughing loudly. “Nevermind! You already have one in here for me, how sweet.”

Louis flushes. “I really hope you don’t hate it.”

Harry turns to look at Louis over his shoulder. “Are you nervous?”

Louis bites his lip, looking down at his sneakers. “Yeah.”

Harry turns completely, grabbing Louis’ small hands in his own. “Don’t worry.”

Louis glances up at Harry, sighing shakily. “Okay.”

Harry squeezes his hands, dropping them only to hit play on the tape player. The sound crackles, the sound of the piano fading in quietly. Louis’ voice is soft, wailing over the music hauntingly for a few moments until the drum kicks in. As the beat carries the song, Louis shows off the edgier side of his voice, dripping in flamboyance. His glam rock style is obvious, almost similar to the man taped up on Harry’s wall. The guitar riff gives power to the song, Harry raising an eyebrow in shock. “Wow. This is amazing, Louis!”

Harry turns to Louis and tugs him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. “Where did this all come from?!”

Louis shrugs. “It’s different with music. You can be whoever you want.”

Harry smiles at his flushed cheeks, swiping his thumb over Louis’ lip. “You’re right.”

Louis smiles shyly. “So you like it?”

“Love it. It’s amazing, Louis, really.”

And well, Louis can’t be held accountable for his actions when a man has a smile like Harry’s.

\--

Harry smiles when he hears a knock on the studio door, turning in his chair and watching through the booth window as Alex lets him in.

“Hi, you must be Louis.” She smiles, reaching a hand out.

“Oh! You were at the party!” Louis smiles, shaking her hand.

“I was,” she giggles, “I’m Alex.”

“So nice to meet you.” Louis glances at Harry. “I came to—”

“Go ahead,” she interrupts. “He’s just doing his show. You can go in.”

Louis nods, letting himself into the booth and sliding into the chair on the other side of the desk. He bites his lip at Harry, eyes bright and looking so cute in his burnt orange turtleneck. “Hi.”

“Hi, baby. Ready to hear your demo?”

Louis beams excitedly. “So ready.”

“I see you’ve met Alex.”

Louis nods. “She’s nice.”

Harry smiles at her through the window. “She’s alright.”

Harry turns to the mic to talk about the next track, drawing slowly from the blunt burning in the ashtray. Louis glances around the booth, Harry watching him as he takes in all the machines whirring and turntables spinning. Harry shuts the mic off, patting his lap. “C’mere.”

Louis gets up and plops into Harry’s waiting lap, draping his arms around Harry’s neck and kissing him sweetly. Harry groans, sucking on Louis’ lip, “You taste good.”

Louis bumps their noses together before reaching over and snapping up the blunt to take a drag. He turns to Harry, blowing smoke into his face and making him laugh. His fingers wiggle against Louis’ waist, his other hand slapping his ass. “Bad. Don’t waste it.”

Louis takes another hit, leaning forward and locking lips with Harry to blow the smoke into his mouth. Harry inhales, squeezing Louis’ ass and groaning loudly before blowing the smoke out. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Louis giggles, nipping at his lip playfully. Harry grabs the blunt from Louis and kisses him deeply, licking into his mouth thoroughly, making Louis gasp and bury his fingers in Harry’s hair, moaning. Harry pulls back as the song is ending. “Oh shit.”

He scoots forward and slips on the mic, introducing the next track as Louis sucks and bites at his jawline. He squeezes Louis’ ass through his jeans, shaking his head while he speaks. Glancing up, his eyes lock with Alex’s through the window where she’s clearly laughing at the strain in his voice. Harry flips the mic off. “This is the last one, then yours.”

Louis sits up in his lap, panic clear in his eyes. “Fuck.”

“Don’t worry, baby. It’s amazing.” Harry smiles, squeezing Louis’ leg. “Everyone’s going to love it. Just Louis right?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, short is better for the stage.”

The song closes, Harry smiling at Louis as he flips on the mic. “You’re listening to KALX 90.7 FM Berkeley, this is DJ Harry Styles, our next track is from a local singer named Louis, enjoy.”

The sound crackles, Louis’ tape playing in front of them. The sound of his voice carries through the studio, Louis covering his mouth as his eyes well up. “Oh, my god.”

Harry smiles, squeezing Louis’ side. “Sounds gorgeous, baby.”

Louis cries, tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. Harry coos quietly, wiping the tears and kissing his cheek. Louis shakes his head in awe. “I’m sorry, just. I’ve worked so hard on this song.”

“You can tell. I can hear the passion in your voice.”

Louis chokes out a laugh through his tears, kissing Harry wetly. “Thank you.”

Harry feels his heartbeat pick up, a desire to just protect and praise the tiny boy in his arms. “You’re amazing. So talented.”

Louis beams under the praise, listening to his song play over the speakers. “Holy shit.”

Harry pushes Louis up. “Let’s dance.”

He gets up, grabbing Louis’ hand and spinning him. Louis giggles loudly, shimmying his shoulders and shaking his hips to the beat. He’s doing everything in his power to drive him wild, Harry’s sure of it. They sway and pass the blunt back and forth, jumping up and down and singing along to the songs Harry plays.

Harry can’t take his eyes off Louis in his skin-tight turtleneck and jeans. He shakes his head, eyes dragging over Louis’ curves and watching the fabric rise to show off his sexy belly. “How are you completely covered and yet still so sexy?”

Louis squints at him, laughter bubbling. “What?”

“I—” Harry gasps. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

Louis laughs loudly, his head thrown back and his hand covering his mouth. “What?!”

“You just—” Harry laughs. “You look so sexy in turtlenecks. But that doesn’t make any sense cause they’re so modest.”

Louis’ eyes twinkle. “Maybe that’s the point. Everyone likes a little . . . mystery.”

Harry’s a goner. “You’re obscene.”

\--

Harry drags Louis into his dorm, yanking his shirt over his head and shoving Louis face first into the mattress. Louis giggles loudly, crawling forward towards the pillows with his ass in the air. He nuzzles down into them, humming softly. Harry tugs his jeans down his plump ass. “God I wanna get my mouth on you.”

Louis moans shamelessly, arching his back as Harry tugs his briefs off. Harry jiggles Louis’ ass, spreading his cheeks and leaning forward to lick over his hole, groaning loudly and scooting further into the spread of Louis’ legs. He licks over the back of Louis’ balls to the top of his crack, pulling back to spit on his hole. Louis moans, Harry rubbing the spit into his hole and leaning forward to lick around his finger.

He points his tongue, licking hard over Louis’ hole until it gives and the tip breaches it. Harry groans loudly, pressing his tongue into Louis and savoring the loud whimpers coming from the boy. “Feels so good, H,” Louis moans, reaching back to twist his fingers in Harry’s curls.

Harry groans loudly, fucking Louis with his tongue and dragging his fingers down to wrap around his leaking cock. Louis gasps loudly, grinding back against Harry’s mouth. _“More!”_

“Fuck,” Harry groans, slapping Louis’ ass sharply. He sucks on Louis’ rim, dragging his tongue back and forth over his taint and fucking it into him. Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ belly to hold him to his mouth, burying his face in his ass as Louis screams below him, thighs shaking and cock twitching in Harry’s hold. “Gonna come for me, sweet baby?”

Louis wails Harry’s name, cum spurting over the sheets below. His body shivers and shakes in Harry’s hands, clenching tightly around his tongue. Harry groans loudly, shoving Louis face down into his mess, pulling his own cock out and jerking himself quickly, his eyes dragging over the miles of soft, supple skin lying before him. He thinks of all the things he could do to him, all the ways he could mark him and no one would be any the wiser with his turtlenecks and modest attitude. He groans loudly, slapping Louis’ ass and sliding his cock through the spit between his cheeks. He fucks the tight space, squeezing Louis’ asscheeks together and groaning as they jiggle with each thrust. “Oh fuck, baby!”

“Ruin me,” Louis moans quietly, begging for it. Harry groans loudly, pulling his cock out to jerk it roughly. He hooks his fingers into Louis’ mouth, pressing down on his tongue and groaning when he gags loudly, making his cock kick in his hand, tip pulsing as he falls over the edge. He paints Louis’ skin with cum, his mark over the beautiful canvas. Louis arches his back, shaking his ass as a string lands across his hole. Harry groans loudly and presses his tip against it, pushing in slightly so his cum sinks into it. Louis gasps, giggling loudly, “Ow, Harry!”

Harry laughs, slapping Louis’ ass and smearing cum. “Looks gorgeous, baby.”

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Louis giggles.

Harry thinks for a second, jumping up to grab his camera. He kneels over Louis, adjusting his hips. “Can I?”

“Mm, just don’t get my face.” Louis smiles, burying his face in the pillow and presenting his ass for Harry’s polaroid. Harry looks through the viewfinder at Louis’ hole on display, cum leaking out of it and gaping slightly from Harry’s tongue and cockhead. His skin is covered in cum, back and thighs gleaming with sweat and spit, Harry’s mark. He snaps the photo and it prints, Harry setting it on the nightstand to develop.

Harry gets up and grabs a rag, wiping Louis’ backside and rolling him over to get his front, mumbling softly, “You’re so gorgeous.”

Louis flushes, tugging Harry closer and kissing him sweetly. Harry drops the rag off the other side of the bed, pulling Louis closer and out of the wet spot. They kiss slowly, Louis’ legs wrapped around Harry’s naked waist, their cocks laying side by side, half-hard but not asking for more.

Harry kisses down Louis’ neck, sucking dark bruises into the skin and nipping at Louis’ collarbones, chuckling when his boy shrieks. They snuggle close, limbs intertwined as they drift in and out. Louis nuzzles his head under Harry’s chin, whispering quietly, “Hey Harry . . . ?”

Harry hums in response.

“Do you wanna come see my show tomorrow?”

“Show?”

“Yeah, I’m singing at the bar downtown. Do you wanna come see?”

“Mm.” Harry smiles. “Love to.”

He can feel Louis smile against his collarbone and is sure Louis too can feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, his stomach churning with fondness.

\--

Harry’s hit with a wall of smoke as he walks into the bar. There’s pool tables and dart boards scattered around the room, the bar on the far right wall and a small stage at the front of the room already set up with a few instruments. Harry weaves through the gathered crowd, stepping up to the bar and ordering himself a beer. Louis should be coming on any minute and Harry’s determined to squeeze through the crowd gathered at the front of the stage so he can be front and center. The lights in the room go down, everyone hooting for Louis.

Harry takes his beer from the bartender and starts pushing through the crowd. The band step onstage and take their positions, playing the opening chords to the song, Sarah, Charlotte, and Kat all dressed in glamorous outfits. Just as Harry pushes through the last line of people and bumps his shins on the low stage, Louis steps out from behind the curtain.

Harry feels his heart rate pick up, unable to mask his shock as Louis steps up to the microphone in tight, shiny, pink pants, heeled silver boots, and a red feather boa. He’s covered in glitter, eyes lined dark and lips a pretty pink. His top half is bare, nipples and collar bones on display. Harry can see all the hickeys he left the night before, dark against his soft, golden skin. Louis winks at the crowd, exuding confidence and wailing the first few lines of the song. His voice is dripping with sex appeal, his glamorous rock’n’roll appearance making the crowd moan and scream.

Louis shakes his hips, his curves rolling with the song and the feather boa catching on the deep dip of his waist. Harry can feel himself hardening in his bell-bottoms, his eyes dragging over the thick muscle of Louis’ thighs in the bright pink, flared pants. Louis struts around the stage, wrapping the boa around a few necks and shaking his gorgeous round ass at the crowd. The girls around Harry seem to know all the words to the song he’s singing, their arms in the air and their bodies swaying.

Harry doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. Sweet, shy, modest Louis onstage half-dressed and making the crowd moan at his high notes. A man sits on the edge of the stage, a girl in his lap and a hand on her ass. Louis wraps his boa around their bodies, dropping to his knees and giggling sweetly at the couple. Harry’s in awe at the way he’s so confident, owning the stage in such a provocative yet sweet way.

Louis locks eyes with Harry, crawling across the stage as he sings the next few lines. He flutters his mascara-coated eyelashes up at Harry as he kneels before him, moaning out the last line before taking his hand and sucking a finger into his mouth. Harry moans loudly, pressing down on Louis’ tongue and shaking his head in amazement. _How the fuck is he so sexy?_

Louis pulls the finger out of his mouth and sings the last words, tucking his fingers into Harry’s waistband briefly before standing to return to his microphone stand.

Harry spends the rest of the show half-hard and getting drunk. Louis singing right to him and flirting with the crowd, even letting one man kiss his hand. Harry’s never felt more jealous and turned on in his life, it’s all very confusing.

After the show, Louis comes stumbling out to Harry from backstage, clearly high and still wearing his glitter, makeup, and heels but now paired with his usual turtleneck. He’s tucked the black shirt into his pink flares, boots still giving him a little extra height but not enough to come close to Harry. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s necklaces, tugging him down to kiss him. They lean against the wall, Harry bracketing Louis in with his hands against the wall. Their tongues slide together, Louis reaching down to tuck his fingers into Harry’s waistband. Harry pulls back and whispers, “What the hell was that?”

Louis giggles, biting Harry’s lip which is now stained with lipstick. “Did you like it?”

Harry groans, dropping a hand to grope Louis’ ass. “Fucking loved it.”

Louis pushes on his chest. “Need a beer.”

“Let’s go get you one, baby.”

They weave through the crowd to the bar, men eyeing Louis as they walk past. It’s so overwhelming for Harry that he wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulders, trying desperately to ward anyone else off.

Louis slips onto a bar stool, crossing his pretty little legs and smiling at Harry sweetly. “So be honest, what’d you _really_ think?”

Harry orders Louis’ beer, turning to face him as he tries to find words. “I think that was completely unexpected. I think it was very sexy and very fun. I think you’ve got an amazing stage presence and star quality that I clearly overlooked until now. I think there’s a lot more to you than just turtlenecks and psychology, and I apologize for not seeing that from the moment I met you.”

Louis’ smile widens. “And I hope you regret it for the rest of your days, Harry Styles.”

Another man slides up next to Louis, placing his hand on his thigh and squeezing a little too roughly. “Can I get you a drink, precious?”

Louis smiles kindly, shifting his leg so the hand falls away. “No thanks, Tom. Harry here has bought me a beer.”

Tom nods, rubbing his thumb over Louis’ lip. “Looked stunning out there. Could I walk you home later?”

Louis’ smile never falters. “No thanks.”

Tom sighs. “Next time.”

“Maybe.” Louis shrugs, winking at him as he walks away. Harry feels his jealousy spike, his hands itching to drag Louis closer. He takes the beer from the bartender and hands it to Louis, stepping closer so that he has to spread his legs to accommodate Harry’s size.

“That happen often?”

Louis takes a sip, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Yes.” He takes another sip. “Let’s go play darts.”

Harry follows Louis like a lost puppy, similar to the rest of the pack of men trailing behind them. Louis pops a coin into the board, turning to Harry to hand him a few darts. Harry all the while hyper-aware of all the men lingering, staring. He lets Louis go first, watching as he hits the board but never quite coming close to the bullseye. He’s also watching when a man slides up behind Louis, placing his hands on his hips and whispering into his ear. Louis giggles, letting the man direct his dart. It hits the bullseye dead on.

Harry’s blood boils. “I think he’s got it.”

Louis glances at Harry, then smiles at the man with his cock pressed against his ass. “Yeah, I’ve got it. Thanks.”

Louis hits the bullseye, nailing it on each turn after that. Harry shakes his head, trying to focus when it’s his turn. He doesn’t hit a single bullseye, blood boiling and head spinning with jealousy. After a few rounds, Harry calls the game and drags Louis back for another round of beers.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist at the bar, kissing his cheek and behind his ear. “You’re so cute,” Louis giggles, squeezing his wrists and leaning back against Harry’s chest. He sips his beer, Harry pressing his own to Louis’ cheek to watch him squirm. Louis’ bandmates come over to drink, everyone clinking their beers together and chatting. They’re all in their own bubble, passing a blunt around, but Harry doesn’t hear a word they say.

He’s kept his lips pressed to Louis’ skin, thumbs now digging into his waist. “You get me so hard.”

Louis gasps, reaching an elbow back playfully. “Fuck off.”

Harry chuckles, nuzzling Louis’ hair and nipping at his earlobe. “Wanna take you home, get you naked and spread out—”

“Harry!” Louis giggles, pinching his wrist. “Stop.”

A man slides up to Louis then and Harry can’t believe the audacity of it all. He’s wrapped around Louis with his fucking _earlobe_ in his mouth and yet this man has his hands on Louis, squeezing his thighs and flirting shamelessly. Harry loses his cool, tugging the neck of Louis’ shirt down and exposing his hickeys. Louis gasps, tugging his neck back up and spinning in his chair to face Harry, leaving the man to stare at his back. Harry gropes Louis’ ass, just in case.

“Harry!” Louis squeals. “What has gotten into you?”

If only Harry fucking knew.

“Just want you. Let’s go,” Harry mumbles, pressing his forehead to Louis’.

“No, what’s _really_ going on?” Louis asks, his eyes so gorgeous through the hazy, dim bar light.

“Just wanted to see ‘em, Lou.”

“You put them there last night, Harry.” Louis laughs, tugging Harry’s wrist away when he reaches to expose his neck again.

“Just proud that I got to have you, wanna show it off.” Harry groans, jiggling Louis’ ass in his hands. He realizes he might be really, _really_ drunk.

Louis’ cheeks are flushed and he bites his lip around a smile. “Okay, Casanova. You’ve got me already. No need to show every guy in here what you've done to me.” He pats Harry’s chest. “And you’ll be the one to take me home. So tell that little green monster to calm down.”

Harry groans, bumping their noses together. “Okay.”

“C’mon, my love,” Louis whispers, kissing Harry chastly. He turns to his friends, smiling at them cheekily. “Gotta go, girls.”

They all roll their eyes, Kat mumbling, “Horny bastards.”

Louis giggles, flipping them all off and grabbing Harry’s hand. “See you later!”

They weave through the crowd, a few more men trying to step into Louis’ line of vision on their way, but he doesn’t even give them a second look. The moment they spill out onto the street, Harry pins Louis to a wall in an alley, kissing him roughly and nipping at his lip to make him gasp. Louis shoves his chest. “C’mon, Harry. Not here.”

Harry groans, grabbing Louis’ hand and dragging him all the way back to his dorm. The moment the door shuts and they’ve kicked their shoes off, Harry’s on Louis, pinning him to the wall and kissing him deeply, licking into his mouth, tugging at his clothes and wedging a thigh between his. Louis moans when he grinds their groins, cocks rubbing together and making Harry’s head spin.

Harry tugs Louis’ turtleneck over his head, smiling down at the bruises covering his neck and collar bones. He drags his thumb over Louis’ glittery nipple, eyes dragging over the bare skin on display. “So beautiful.”

Louis hums softly, tugging Harry’s shirt off over his head and dropping to his knees. He unbuttons Harry’s bell-bottoms, tugging his cock out and taking the tip into his mouth. Harry groans as Louis flutters his eyelashes up at him, his hips thrusting his cock deep into the warmth. “Fuck yeah, baby. You love sucking my cock, huh?”

Louis pulls back to whisper, “Love it.” Sinking back down until Harry’s cock is brushing the back of his throat. Harry digs his fingers into Louis’ soft hair, using it to bob his head onto his cock. He groans loudly when Louis digs his tongue into the underside.

“So good, baby,” Harry groans. He pumps his hips slowly, hooking his thumb into Louis’ cheek and stretching it further. “Such a good little slut.”

Louis moans, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones. Harry thrusts deep into Louis’ mouth, holding him down on his cock as he gags and digs his fingernails into his thighs. “Take it, baby.”

When he tugs Louis off, he drags him to his feet and pushes him back until he’s laying on the bed. Harry crawls over him, kissing his skin and tugging Louis’ pink flares down. Harry groans when he realizes Louis’ wearing a skimpy black thong, his fingers hovering over the tiny fabric. “Jesus, Lou.”

Louis giggles, squirming on the sheets. “Gonna just stare at me?”

“Yes. Give me a minute.” Harry chuckles, dragging his hands up over Louis’ curves and back down. “Fuck, how are you real?”

Louis hums, biting his lip and letting him explore his body, Harry mumbling, “So beautiful.”

Louis smiles and sits up, pulling Harry closer and kissing him gently. “Want you.”

“Want you, baby.” Harry hovers over Louis, holding the back of his head as it hits the pillow softly. “My gorgeous boy.”

Louis’ cheeks flush, his fingernails digging into Harry’s back. “Fuck me.”

“Yeah, gonna.” Harry smiles, kissing Louis once more before leaning over and pulling his nightstand drawer open. He slicks up his fingers, tossing the rubber to the side as he rubs his fingers over Louis’ hole, taking his time to stretch Louis slowly, kissing him gently and twisting his wrist to hit his prostate.

Once he’s stretched enough, Harry rips open the condom with his teeth, tugging Louis’ legs around his waist. He sinks into Louis in one fluid thrust, groaning into his neck. “So fucking tight, baby.”

Louis moans, clenching and scratching down Harry’s muscular back. “Fuck!”

Harry pulls out slowly, sitting up to thrust in hard, his hips snapping quickly as he sets a brutal pace. “Oh, fuck!”

Louis drops his head back onto the pillow, eyes rolling back and moans rising in volume. “Harry! Oh, fuck! Feels so good!”

Harry groans, pushing Louis’ knees to his chest and watching himself fuck into him. He changes the angle of his thrusts, nailing Louis’ prostate dead on. Louis wails below him, clenching tightly and curling his toes. Harry thrusts harder, leaning forward to gain some power. His heavy balls slap against Louis’ ass, the sound echoing around the dorm room.

Harry can feel Louis’ thighs quiver under his hands, his cock leaking steadily against his belly. “Gonna come for me, baby?”

“Yeah!” Louis gasps. “Oh fuck!”

Harry chuckles, his own cock twitching insides Louis’ hole. “Feels so good, baby—fuck—my little slut.”

Louis whines loudly, his facial expression almost pained as his cock kicks against his belly. “Fuck!”

“Yeah, you like that, baby? Love when I call you a slut?” Harry groans, bending Louis in half to bite at his neck. “Look at that. Look at you make a fucking mess of yourself. Such a naughty boy.”

Harry’s thrusts grow sloppy, spilling into the condom deep inside of Louis and collapsing on top of him. Louis moans, rubbing at his back soothingly as aftershocks course through their bodies.

Harry pulls out slowly, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash. He grabs a towel, wiping down Louis’ tummy and tugging him into his arms. “Stay the night, baby.”

Louis giggles, nuzzling Harry’s neck. “Okay.”

Harry squeezes his ass playfully, the feel of Louis’ smile against his collar bones the last thing he registers before falling asleep.

\--

A knock on Harry’s door interrupts his studying. “Door’s open!”

A petite girl pops her head into the room, smiling shyly. “There’s a call for you, Harry.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Oh? Okay, be right there.” He drops his pencil, pushing back from his desk and making his way down the hall to where another girl is holding the phone for him. He smiles, taking the phone from her. “Hello?”

“Harry! It’s Lou, do you wanna go to a movie with me?”

Harry turns to look at the two girls lingering, his eyebrows raising at them in question. “Um . . . sure, what movie?”

“Grease!”

Harry groans, “Louis, don’t make me go see that.”

“Please, Harry,” Louis begs. “Please, I haven’t gotten to go see it yet and it’s leaving theaters next week!”

Harry drops his head back and sighs exasperatedly. “Fine. But you owe me something.”

“A blowjob?” Louis giggles.

Harry hums. “Deal.”

When Harry picks Louis up, he can’t help the fond heart-fluttering in his chest. Louis steps out of his dorm in a black turtleneck, pink satin jacket, and some bell-bottoms that hug his curves perfectly. “You’re really committed to this, huh?”

“Tell me about it, stud,” Louis giggles, eyes twinkling. _God, he’s so cute._

He lets Louis get whatever he wants, paying for their tickets and all the snacks. Louis thanks him quietly, taking a sip of their large share drink as they walk to their theater. They get seats towards the back of the room, Louis curling up in his chair and snacking on M&M’s. Harry holds the popcorn out for Louis, laughing when Louis turns the chocolate box over and dumps them into the popcorn. “It’s the best combination. Sweet and salty.”

Harry hums, taking a bite and settling in his chair as the lights dim. The title song begins, the movie theater singing along and Louis biting his lip to contain his joy. Harry can’t help but feel fond, his heart squeezing as he watches Louis enjoy the movie so much.

It’s then and there, in the dim of the movie theater with the colors dancing across Louis’ face, that Harry realizes he’s falling. He reaches over partway through the movie to hold Louis’ hand, linking their fingers together and resting them on his thigh. Louis smiles, glancing at Harry, squeezing his hand gently and raising the armrest, scooting closer and resting his head against Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiles, his stomach erupting in butterflies.

Harry swears he’s never felt so ready to give it all up.

On their walk home, Louis somehow manages to convince Harry to be his Danny, singing “You’re the One That I Want” through the streets of Berkeley, California. With the world as their stage, Harry swings Louis around, both of their giggles carrying through the town. When Harry drops Louis off at his dorm, he gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. “Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight,” Louis whispers, cheeks flushed from their dancing.

Harry watches him go inside, turning down a corridor to climb the stairs to his room. Harry turns to leave, his heart in his throat and his hands tingling with how happy he feels.

If Harry dedicates “Hopelessly Devoted” to Louis during his next radio show, well, he really can’t be blamed.

\--

Louis doesn’t know what to expect when Harry drags him to the arcade, their fingers intertwined. Harry pulls him over to a row of games, beaming at him. “Do you know how to play pinball?”

“I mean . . .” he mumbles, glancing at all of them, “I’ve played a few times before, it’s not complicated.”

“It is though,” Harry gasps. “It’s not just using the flippers to hit the ball, there’s so much more than that.”

“Okay.” Louis raises his eyebrows at Harry, still not that impressed.

Harry huffs, “C’mere, I’ll show you.”

“See all those numbers at the top? Those are the points if you get the ball in these holes or get it to roll over them. And that hole—here let the ball go—” Harry pulls the knob, launching the ball into play, “If you can get it in that hole you get an extra ball.”

Harry uses the flippers to bounce the ball around the machine, little ding dings sounding with each play. He watches as the number rises, points adding up with each press of the button. When Harry glances over his shoulder, he realizes Louis’ not that interested and stops, turning fully to look at Louis. “I’m sorry, I thought you’d like this.”

Louis instantly feels guilty, the pitiful look on Harry’s face making his stomach hurt. “It’s just not really my thing, but here—show me.” Louis steps forward and squeezes between Harry and the machine. “Show me how to play, might be more interesting with a hands-on demonstration.”

Harry laughs, pressing Louis closer to the machine so they’re both flushed tightly together. Louis waits for Harry to launch the ball, fingers pressed over the buttons, and Harry places his own fingers over Louis’, pressing so the flappers move, hitting the ball into a few holes and making the score shoot up quickly.

Louis grinds back against Harry’s groin, giggling when he huffs out a laugh. “Naughty. I’m _trying_ to show you something very important.”

Louis hums, looking back at the game and watching as Harry slaps the ball into a jackpot hole, all the lights going off on the machine and loud music blaring. “Holy shit!”

“What?” Louis looks over his shoulder confusedly.

“We beat the high score, we’re on top now, baby!” Harry laughs, scooping Louis up and spinning him around.

Louis squeals. “I don’t know what that means but yay!”

Harry sets him down, pinning Louis to the machine and bracketing him in with his arms on the glass top. “Now, back to your little distraction technique.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Louis bites his lip, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry shakes his head, leaning down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. That doesn’t last long, however, and soon their lips are slick and Harry’s licking into Louis’ mouth.

He groans, biting at Louis’ lip and tugging on it gently. “Taste so good. You’re like a drug to me.”

Louis hums, tugging him back in for another kiss with his fingers tangled in Harry’s hair. He hooks a leg over Harry’s hip, moaning at the large hand that envelopes his thigh. “Wanna play a different game?”

“Oh yeah?” Harry moans, their groins rubbing together. “What game?”

“The game where we get naked and you fuck me until one of us wins.”

Harry chuckles. “Baby, you know you always get first place with me.”

“As I should.” Louis bites at Harry’s jaw, giggling when he’s pulled into a deep kiss. A throat is cleared next to them, Louis pulling back to look at who made the noise. A kid is standing there, his arms crossed and a bag of quarters in his hand. “Ew. You’re hogging the machine, weirdos.”

Harry laughs loudly, dropping Louis’ leg and grabbing his hand. “Sorry kid. Have at it.”

“You should wipe this thing down first,” the kid mumbles, digging out a quarter from his bag to start the machine up. “Fucking tangling tongues, so gross.”

Louis laughs as Harry tugs him along, his cheeks hurting from how widely he’s smiling. He realizes that even if they’re doing something he doesn’t care about, there’s no one he’d rather be spending time with than Harry. No one he’d rather make out with against a pinball machine. No one he’d rather run through the streets, laughing and screaming and having the time of his life with.

\--

_“Love is Like Oxygen” - Sweet_

_“You Sexy Thing” - Hot Chocolate_

_“Kiss You All Over” - Exile_

Louis wakes up just before noon, the sun is high in the sky and the temperature is perfect to tan in for a few hours. He sits up, glancing around the room and rubbing his eyes. Harry shifts beside him, face nuzzling into Louis’ belly.

Louis runs his fingers through his hair, smiling down at him fondly. Harry has a show in a couple hours, so when Louis gets up he scribbles out a note and sticks it to his forehead.

_Tanning on the roof, come say hi before you go._

A few girls are already laying out on their tinfoil, slathering olive oil and butter on their skin and absolutely roasting themselves. Louis slips into one of the folding chairs, rolling his already obscenely short shorts up to the crease of his groin. He shuts his eyes, enjoying the hot rays of sun and listening to the girls gossip.

When Harry comes out an hour or so later, he smiles at him from behind his hand. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Good morning to me.” Harry chuckles, leaning down to kiss Louis sweetly. He squeezes Louis’ thigh, standing back up to drink in the sight. “Look so beautiful, baby.”

Louis giggles, shifting in his chair. “Gonna go?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a show. Wanna look at you for a few more minutes, you’re helping me piece together my playlist.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis raises his eyebrows. “Guess it’s time to flip.”

Louis turns onto his belly, snorting at Harry’s gasp when he tugs his shorts up his asscrack, cheeks exposed to the sun and eyes.

“God,” Harry groans, leaning forward to pinch Louis’ round ass. “Driving me crazy. I gotta go before I take you on this chair in front of all these people.”

Louis shakes his ass, teasing and giggling when Harry huffs. “Have a good show. I’ll be listening.”

Harry leans down and tugs Louis’ head to the side by his hair, pressing a dizzying kiss to his lips. “I’ll be back to check these tan lines.”

Louis giggles, shoving Harry’s chest. “Go! You’ll be late.”

He watches Harry disappear down the stairs, burying his giddy smile in his arms.

He flips on the radio in his room an hour later, stripping off to change into something comfier. Harry’s voice crackles over the radio, thick with smoke from the blunt he’s definitely smoking.

“Our next track is dedicated to the gorgeous Louis, this is “Kiss You All Over” by Exile.”

Louis bites his lip, covering his mouth with his hand as he shakes his head. The beginning chords start and his stomach swoops. “This man.”

Louis scribbles down the song on a slip of paper and leans back on his bed to listen.

He ends up with a list of three, Harry introducing each song by dedicating it to Louis.

\--

Louis pushes through the crowd, the bar packed wall to wall like every other Friday night. He goes up onto his tiptoes to try to see over the crowd, searching the bar for Harry. He spots Alex, waving at her and rushing over. “Hey!”

“Hey, Lou.” She smiles, hugging him tightly. “Looking for Harry?”

Louis nods, glancing up and down the bar and eventually spotting him at the end. Surrounded by girls. “Oh.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Happens all the time. He’s not interested in them though, you know that. They’re just fans trying to get in his pants. If you go over there, they’ll scatter.”

Louis huffs, watching the girls circle Harry like sharks. “I’ll be back.”

Louis can hear Alex laughing behind him, but his eyes are zeroed in on his target. He slides through the circling girls and into Harry’s lap. “Hi.”

Harry’s high, his pupils blown and his cheeks flushed. “Hi, baby. Been looking for you.”

Louis hums, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Yeah?” Harry nods, nipping at Louis’ lower lip. Louis squeezes his hand between them, cupping Harry’s cock through his bell-bottoms. “This what you’re looking for?”

Harry groans, groping Louis’ ass and nuzzling his collarbone. “Just looking for you, but that’s nice too.”

Louis giggles, fondness making his chest flutter. “Well I’m here now, H.”

Harry tugs Louis as close as he can. “Missed you.”

A blunt is passed down the bar, Louis snatching it before Harry can get his hands on it. He takes a hit, squeezing Harry’s chin gently so he’ll open. He leans forward, locking lips with Harry and blowing the smoke into his mouth. Harry groans, tugging on Louis’ lower lip with his teeth.

“Tell me how much you missed me,” Louis whispers, pulling back to take another hit.

Harry chuckles, shaking his head. “I’ve been thinking about you all night. Just wanted you here, in my arms, kissing your sweet lips. C’mere.”

Louis’ heart skips a beat, Harry’s answer so much sweeter than he’d pictured. He clutches his arm when Harry tugs him in for a kiss, the blunt being swiped out of his hand to pass back down the line. He melts into the kiss easily, his fingers intertwining with Harry’s as their lips move together. “Fuck.”

Harry hums, his nose bumping with Louis’. “You gonna give yourself over tonight? Let me take care of my boy?”

Louis nods, unable to breathe properly from the intoxicating aura around Harry. He flutters his eyelashes at Harry cheekily, a small smile making his eyes crinkle when he whispers, “Gonna make me beg for it?”

Harry chuckles darkly. “If you’re a good boy.”

“Let’s go,” Louis whines, pulling back and tugging on Harry’s hands.

“Not yet, baby,” Harry chuckles. “One more drink.”

All it takes is for Louis to lean in close, a soft moan and some flirty eye contact and Harry’s practically crawling after Louis to the door. “Fuck, you get me so weak, baby. Let’s go.”

Louis Tomlinson has many talents, but his favorite one is his ability to bring grown men to their knees with a flutter of his pretty little eyelashes. Harry Styles is not immune.

\--

_“Strawberry Letter 23” - The Brothers Johnson_

_“Rock the Boat” - Hues Corporation_

_“More Than a Feeling” - Boston_

Harry shifts Louis on his lap, reaching across the desk to steal the blunt from Alex’s hand. Louis giggles at the roll of her eyes, sorting through a stack of vinyls that Harry’s picked out for his show. The Brothers Johnson plays in the background, the hazy smoke swirling around their heads. Harry can feel himself melting into his chair, whether it’s because of the weed or the overwhelming relaxation he feels when Louis is in his arms, he doesn’t know.

Alex tosses an M&M at Harry’s head. “Hey, googly eyes. Your song is almost over.”

Harry turns in his chair and flips on the mic, drawling out the introduction for the next song, “Our next track is one we know well, an extra groovy tune from the one and only Hues Corporation, this is ‘Rock the Boat’.”

Harry shuts the mic off, laughing when Louis starts squirming to get up. “Relax!”

“Want you to play a song. Lemme go get it.”

“I don’t take requests, baby!”

Louis turns on his heel when he reaches the doorway to the vinyls room. His eyes drop to Harry’s groin, smile growing mischievously. “I think you’re gonna take this one.”

“Am I?” Harry glances at Alex, both of them laughing at Louis’ insinuation.

“If you want to come on my ass later you will!”

Alex groans loudly, eyes rolling at the two boys. “You two are so annoying.”

“You love us.” Harry smirks, dimple carving out his cheek.

Louis plops down in Harry’s lap, handing him the vinyl and smiling innocently. “This one, please.”

“Boston?”

Louis nods. “‘More than a Feeling’. Obviously.”

Harry sets it on the stack to play, squeezing Louis’ hip with his other hand. “Okay, baby. I guess I’ll do it for you.”

Louis leans down to kiss him, whispering against his lips, “That’s what I like to hear.”

Harry chuckles, nipping Louis’ lip as he pulls back and accepts the blunt from Alex again. The two eventually leave Harry to go do their homework together, Alex only returning a while later to help close up.

“So when are you going to ask Louis to be your boyfriend?”

Harry bumps his head on the desk trying to pull the trash out from under it. “Ow. What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?”

“I mean, do you think he likes me enough to be his boyfriend?”

Alex drops the broom she’s holding. “Are you kidding me?!”

“I just—” Harry sighs, dragging his fingers through his hair. “Are you sure he’s not just hanging around so we’ll play his demos?”

Alex scoffs, shaking her head and bending to pick up the broom. “You’re clearly an idiot if you think that’s why Louis is hanging around here and being dicked down by you every single night.”

Harry stares down at the desk for a moment before looking back up at her, fingers twisting in the garbage bag. “How do I know for sure?”

Alex shrugs. “Do something romantic, make him dinner or take him out, call it a _date._ Be clear about your intentions.”

“What would he like?”

“I don’t know, Harry. You’re the one that’s spent every day with him for the last two months almost.”

Harry sighs. “Can you help me?”

\--

_“Don’t Go Breaking My Heart” - Elton John and Kiki Dee_

_“Layla” - Derek and the Dominos_

_“These Days” - Jackson Browne_

Harry looks up when there’s a knock at the studio door, hurrying to smooth out the blanket laid out on the booth floor. He rushes over to the door, opening it and smiling at Louis. “Hi.”

“Hi, H.” Louis takes a glance around the room, his eyes dragging over the spread that Harry’s laid out. “What’s this?”

“Wanted to spoil you a little, do you like it?” Harry smiles, spreading his arms out to display the food and wine.

Louis giggles at Harry and shakes his head. “Did Alex help you?”

Harry bites his lip, dimple carving out his cheek. “ . . . Maybe.”

Louis’ laughter grows louder, his eyes crinkling and hand covering his mouth. Harry feels his stomach whoosh, heart beating wildly in his chest.

“It’s amazing, darling.” Louis drops his head, revealing the most world-stopping smile Harry’s ever seen. “You’re so cute.”

Harry beams and grabs Louis’ hand, pulling him into the booth. “Sit. I just need to do this intro.”

Louis sits on the blanket and immediately reaches for some of the cheese that’s laid out, Harry rushing over to the mic to introduce the next song.

Harry sits criss-cross next to Louis, pouring a glass of wine and handing it to him.

“Thank you.” Louis smiles, taking a sip.

Harry leans over to flip the lightswitch, a few lamps the only thing lighting the room.

“Just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“Yeah?” Louis bites his lip, eyes shining in the low light. “Miss me or something?”

“Always miss you, baby.” Harry leans forward and kisses Louis sweetly. The song ends, Harry crawling over to the mic to cue the next song.

Louis giggles behind him, setting his glass down and leaning back on his palms. “Love watching you DJ, so sexy.”

Harry laughs, trying his best to make the show smooth before crawling back across the floor to tackle Louis. He licks into Louis’ mouth, sliding his hands up under his shirt and squeezing at his hips. “We’re a pair, baby.”

Louis moans into his mouth, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. “God, H.” Harry giggles, kissing Louis once, twice, three times before switching out the songs. He turns and reaches for Louis’ hand, helping him up. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, confusion written all over his face. “What’re you doing?”

“Let’s slow dance,” Harry mumbles, kissing Louis’ nose. Louis smiles up at him, all of his feelings written so clearly in those blue eyes. Harry can feel his own welling up, his heart aching with love and adoration for this boy in his arms. Jackson Browne croons in the background, Louis resting his head on Harry’s chest as they sway.

_And I had a lover, but it's so hard to risk another of these days._

Harry’s hands rub Louis’ back, his fingers tingling and the butterflies in his stomach starting to flap their wings wildly. Louis hums the melody softly, hands unclasping and sliding down Harry’s chest to wrap around his waist. Harry cups the back of Louis’ head and holds him close. “This is one of my favorite songs.”

Louis rests his chin on his chest, looking up at him with a peaceful expression that bleeds all the tension from Harry’s muscles. “How come?”

“I just think it’s beautiful, the words and the music, Jackson Browne really outdid himself here. It’s so simple but it makes you feel, makes your heart long for more.”

Louis smiles up at him, eyes so blue in the dimmed studio light. “I understand.”

The left side of Harry’s mouth quirks up, a dimple carving into his cheek. He twirls Louis, giggling at his shocked squeak. He spins him twice before pulling Louis back into his chest, holding him close. “But not as beautiful as you.”

Louis’ cheeks pinken, biting his lip as tears form in his eyes. They glisten in the moonlight coming from the window, Harry’s heart jumping in his chest. They sway together, Louis wrapping his arms around Harry’s rib cage to fist at the back of his shirt. He buries his face in Harry’s chest, breath unsteady like he’s just as nervous as Harry. It feels different, it feels _special._ Harry’s never come close to these kinds of feelings before, wasn’t sure he was capable of them, yet here he is, so far gone for this little dynamite in a turtleneck.

He leans down to kiss Louis’ shoulder, pulling the neck of his shirt to the side. His lips brush over bare skin, his hands aching to touch more.

“H,” Louis whispers, fisting his hand in Harry’s t-shirt. “Want you.”

_Things are bound to be improving these days._

Harry pulls back to look into his eyes, trying to pour every feeling he has into his words. “I want you.”

Louis whimpers, tugging Harry down to kiss him, their lips sliding together. Harry’s fingers slide under his shirt, tugging it up and over Louis’ head. He presses kisses to Louis’ neck and chest. “My gorgeous boy.”

“Yours, H.” Louis gasps when Harry sucks his nipple into his mouth. “Just yours.”

Harry groans, lifting Louis up to wrap his legs around his waist. He kneels down on the blanket, moving their glasses out of the way so he can lay Louis down on his back and press soft kisses to his chest, trailing his fingers up Louis’ waist.

Louis moans below him, fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders. “You’re all I think about, Harry. Just want this all the time.”

_These days I'll sit on cornerstones, and count the time in quarter tones to ten, my friend._

Harry moans, holding out Louis’ arm and kissing down the length of it, pressing his lips to the tips of each finger. He does the same to Louis’ other arm, smiling at the soft giggles bubbling from his baby’s pretty lips. “God, you’re so cute.”

Louis arches his back as Harry’s lips drag down the center of his chest and kiss his belly. He sucks bruises and drags his fingers over each bump of a rib. “So sexy, baby. Wanna fucking ravish you.”

“Then do it,” Louis gasps, smiling down at him, eyes glittering in the dim light.

The song fades out, unnoticed by Harry nor Louis, and KALX 90.7 FM Berkeley goes silent for the night.

\--

Louis tosses an M&M into his mouth, smiling to himself as he chews and Harry speaks to the beautiful people of Berkeley. He leans back in his chair, his untouched homework spread out in front of him. He’s too distracted by Harry, his heart a puddle in his chest from the romantic night they spent together. They woke up tangled together, Harry’s fingers brushing against his skin lovingly and lips pressed to Louis’ temple. He’s certain there’s no other way he’d rather wake up, Louis wants to feel this way forever.

Harry turns to look at him over his shoulder, popping another vinyl on. “Studying really hard there.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “What?”

Harry points to the homework. “Have you even written the first sentence?”

Louis glances at the paper and back at Harry, erupting into giggles. “No.”

Harry shakes his head, crossing the room to lean the chair back and kiss Louis. Their lips slide, tongues dipping into each other's mouths, Louis’ fingers tangling into Harry’s curls.

A knock at the door interrupts them, Harry pulling back and going back to his mic. “Do you mind getting that?”

Louis hops up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, breathily giggling, “Sure.”

He opens the door, a man standing there with his hands in his pockets. “Louis, uh, hi.”

“Hi . . . “ Louis smiles, not recognizing this man. “Can I help you?”

“Well, I was actually here to see if Harry might know where to find you . . . but here you are.”

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up, glancing over his shoulder at Harry before looking back at the man. “Me?”

Harry looks confused, watching them closely.

“Yeah, well, I was wondering if you would want to go on a date?”

Louis’ taken aback, his eyes widening. “A date?”

“Yeah. I—I just think you’re so beautiful and talented, I would love to take you out.”

Louis stutters over an answer, lost for words. “Well, um, I don’t know. How about I take your phone number?”

The man nods excitedly. “Yes, anything!”

Louis smiles awkwardly, handing him a pen and paper. He’s just being nice, too kind to tell this man no. The man scribbles a number down, handing it to Louis. “Please call, you won’t be disappointed.”

Louis nods. “Okay. Thanks for stopping by!”

The man won’t stop nodding now, his cheeks flushed and his hands clearly shaking. It’s cute, really, but Louis’ not interested. He shuts the door, turning to Harry to make a joke, but something’s wrong.

Harry’s neck is red, his knee bouncing and his jaw clenching.

“Harry?”

“Yep?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

Louis scrunches his eyebrows. “Then why do you look like you’re trying to burn a hole in the wall with just your eyes?”

“Make sure to wear a turtleneck for your _date.”_ Harry huffs, turning in his chair to snatch the record off the player and switch it out.

Louis crosses his arms. “Are you serious?”

Harry laughs. “What? Just giving you some fashion advice so you can impress him!”

“You know damn well that I’m not interested in that man.”

“Do I?” Harry laughs, borderline hysterical. “You seemed pretty happy to take his phone number! He should’ve written it on your tits!”

Louis scoffs, “How dare you.”

“Oh was that too far? _I’m sorry.”_ Harry rolls his eyes, turning his back to Louis.

“So that’s really what you think of me? Is that all this is?” Louis asks, his blood boiling and his voice rising in volume.

“Well it sure as hell seems like you thought of me that way. Sucks to be disposable doesn’t it?” Harry looks at Louis over his shoulder, a cold expression on his face. “You got what you wanted, no need to hang around.”

“What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?!”

“I’ll still play your demos even if I’m not fucking you, so you can go.” Harry rolls his eyes, turning back to the microphone.

“Oh my _god!_ You’re such a dick! A fucking dick!” Louis snatches his things up, stuffing them into his backpack. “And for the record, I slept with you because I thought you were cute and I liked you, not because you promised to do anything with my fucking demo.”

Louis stomps out of the studio, slamming the door. The moment he hits the pavement outside he’s crying, tears rolling down his cheeks and sobs uncontrollable. _Fucking dick._

\--

Louis cries until he runs out of tears, his heart in pieces. He lays in bed for days, trying to put it back together and failing miserably. It’s not till band practice the following week that Louis finally gets up, showers, and gets dressed. He walks across campus to the music department, slipping into the room and setting up. He’s early, keeping himself busy to try to mask the ache.

Kat slips into the room shortly after him, smiling at Louis. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi.” Louis smiles, dragging his fingers over the keys of the piano.

“You okay? Seem a little down today, Lou.” She smiles, squeezing his arm.

Louis sighs. “I’m okay.”

“Baby. Talk to me.” Kat squeezes his hand, eyes trusting and sweet.

Louis sighs, “So Harry and I had a fight.”

“Oh no, what happened?” Kat gasps, sitting beside Louis on the piano bench.

Louis talks Kat through the fight, tears welling up in his eyes as he explains the hurtful things Harry said to him. “I just can’t believe I misread things so badly. I really thought he liked me.”

Kat huffs. “That’s absolutely disgusting that he would ever say anything like that to you, Louis. You deserve so much better than to be treated that way, but I don’t think you misread anything. I think he’s just a jealous dickhead.”

“No, he doesn’t like me. You’ve seen how he is about the hickeys, if he wanted me he would say it. I was just a good lay for him.” Louis sniffles, shaking his head.

“You could always call that man,” Kat suggests, smiling hopefully.

Louis scoffs, shaking his head. “I had no intention of seeing that man. Not my type.”

“Not a curly-headed radio DJ with an ego the size of his—”

Sarah and Charlotte tumble into the room in a fit of giggles. “Hey!”

\--

_“Bell Bottom Blues” - Derek and the Dominos_

_“Telephone Line” - Electric Light Orchestra_

_“Oh Girl” - the Chi-Lites_

As the trees change colors and the days grow cooler, Harry’s mood dips significantly. Fall has officially come to Berkeley, California, bringing a constant overcast that matches his attitude. To say he felt like an idiot would be an understatement. Harry spends his days smoking and pouting, his heart shattered and only his jealousy to blame.

He manages to drag himself to the radio station every day to do his show, his song choices all weeping piano ballads or angry hard rock, he’s surprised nobody has complained. He’s early today, sitting across from Alex while she finishes her show just to be with someone. He’s flipping through a magazine, not really looking at it.

“So when are you going to apologize to Louis and ask for him to take you back?”

Harry looks up from his magazine, eyes red and tired from the constant weed, tears, and all-nighters. “I’m not.”

“Are you serious?”

Harry shrugs, looking back down at his magazine. “He got what he wanted.”

“Harry,” Alex sighs, shifting her stack of albums to the side to lean her elbows on the desk. “Louis likes you, a lot. He wanted to be with you, everyone saw that. Why are you being like this?”

Harry flips a few pages, the silence suffocating. Alex isn’t letting up, just staring at the top of his head while he flips page after page. “I just feel like an idiot.”

“You should, but I think if you went and apologized and told him how you feel he would gladly be with you.”

Harry sighs, looking up at her. “I just don’t think I should. It’s probably better this way.”

Alex rolls her eyes at him, turning to the mic to finish up her show. “When he moves on and you’re the dumbass that let him go, you’re going to regret it.”

“Probably.” Harry grimaces, swapping seats with her so he can begin his segment.

Alex shakes her head, exiting the booth to go to her desk. “Have a good show.”

“You’re listening to KALX 90.7 FM Berkeley, this is DJ Harry Styles, and this is ‘Bell Bottom Blues’ by Derek and the Dominos.” Harry mumbles into the mic, lighting up a blunt between his lips. He switches the mic off, drops the needle onto the record, and kicks his feet up onto the desk.

_Bell bottom blues, you made me cry._

Harry takes a hit, closing his eyes as he drums the beat onto his thigh with his fingers. His heart aches in his chest, fleeting moments of Louis’ smiling face dancing across the backs of his eyelids. He thinks about Louis’ eyes, his gorgeous smile, the taste of his kiss. The tips of his fingers feel useless without his Louis there to touch.

_Do you want to see me crawl across the floor to you?_

Harry thinks about what he’ll do if he sees him again, his heart burning at the thought of seeing him with another man. He shakes his head, taking another hit before he starts crying. He can’t bear the thought, Louis falling in love with someone else. It’s too devastating to even consider.

_Do you want to hear me beg you to take me back?_

Harry thinks about what he would do if he did get another chance, instead. Tries to think of ways he could win Louis over, win his heart back. Would he do it the right way and wine and dine Louis like he deserves? Or would things just go back to normal, but maybe with a label on them and a reason for his jealousy to stay hidden under the surface? He’s wanted to run to Louis since the moment he stepped out of the booth that day, but he’s stubborn and scared. Terrified, would really be a better word. He’s never had to lay his soul out bare before someone, and the thought alone makes his stomach lurch.

The song ends and Harry turns in his chair to flip the mic on, speaking to the public and introducing the next song. “This is ‘Telephone Line’ by ELO, enjoy.”

_Hello, how are you? Have you been alright through all those lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely nights?_

Harry hums along to the song, the lyrics pouring salt into his wounds. He’s always been good at wallowing in his misery if he feels particularly self-pitying. This time is no different, his unspoken words and temper leaving him in the dark. No matter how much he tries to wade through the sludge of this mess, he can never find dry land. Now, all he wants is to speak to Louis.

_I'd tell you everything if you pick up that telephone._

Alex comes bursting into the booth, Harry dropping the needle onto the record. “What’s wrong?”

“Harry.” Alex thrusts a piece of paper to Harry. “It’s Louis.”

Harry’s heart plummets in fear, glancing down at the scrawled note.

**Capitol Records—Roger Tyler**

**I heard Louis’ demo and I’m impressed. Tell him to expect a phone call from me in the next few weeks to set up a meeting.**

Harry looks up at Alex in shock. “Oh my god.”

“You have to tell him.”

Harry looks back at the note. “What if he doesn’t want to see me? Maybe you should?”

_All my friends call me a fool._

“Harry,” Alex laughs. “Fucking go to your man and tell him you want to be boyfriends and that he’s going to be a real deal rockstar!”

Harry jumps up and grabs his stuff, practically running out of the booth and down the hall.

_If you leave me baby what am I gonna do? I don't know where to go, who to see._

Harry races across campus, his head racing as he tries to recall where Louis would be right now. It’s chilly, his cheeks rosy and fingers frozen. He turns around when he gets to the library, remembering that Louis is in his Ethics class in Tolman Hall. He races to the building, climbing the stairs two at a time and stopping outside his class to catch his breath. He knocks on the door, interrupting the professor at the front of the class. Louis isn’t paying attention, only looking up when the professor addresses Harry, “Can I help you?”

“I need to borrow Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis scoffs, shaking his head at Harry incredulously.

“Louis, it’s important,” Harry pleads, lifting a note. “They called.”

Louis stares at him like he’s grown another head for a few moments before packing his stuff up and coming down the stairs. The moment they’re in the hall Louis lets him have it.

“How dare you?” His tone is cold.

“Louis, baby. I’m so sorry for so many things but just—” Harry unfolds the paper in his hand, “My record producer connection called from Capitol Records, they loved your demo and want to set up a meeting.”

Louis stares at Harry for the second time today, his eyebrows knitted together. “What?”

“My connection at Capitol Records wants to meet you.” Harry huffs, jerking the note forward so he can look at it.

Louis looks at the note, silent for a few moments before shaking his head. “I didn’t think you actually had a contact.”

Harry blinks at him a few times. “Why would I tell you I did if I didn’t?”

Louis looks up at Harry. “Thought you just wanted to get me in your bed.”

Harry tilts his head side to side. “Well to be honest I wasn’t going to send the demo if it was shit, so I was sort of.”

Louis shakes his head, laughing softly, “You’re such an asshole.”

“Baby. This is so amazing, why aren’t you freaking out?”

“I am. I’m so excited, Harry. This is—” Louis glances back down at the note. “This is amazing. Thank you, Harry.”

Harry smiles, biting his lip. “Anything for you, Louis.”

Louis nods, his smile not quite meeting his eyes. “Um—”

Harry takes a huge deep breath. “Louis, I’m so sorry. I should have never treated you that way, it was so disrespectful. I was jealous and petty and it wasn’t fair to you. I just like you so much, Lou. You’re so funny and beautiful and easy to get along with and just . . . you get me, Louis. I want to fix this, please give me the chance to.”

Louis’ eyes fill with tears, his breathing shaky. “Harry. I like you, too.”

Harry sighs happily, his hand cupping Louis’ cheek. “Will you give me another chance?”

Louis nods, smiling up at Harry. “Yeah.” Louis giggles, “Yes.”

Harry leans down and kisses Louis sweetly, hands pressed to his cheeks and heart finally feeling as if it’s whole again. They stand in the hall kissing until the class lets out, students filing into the hallway and wolf-whistling at the sight. Louis laughs, lacing their fingers together.

“My dorm?” Harry asks, kissing the back of Louis’ hand. “We can stare at the note and smoke a blunt.”

“Let’s go.” Louis squeezes his hand and adjusts the strap of his bag. Harry grabs it off Louis’ shoulder, looping it over his, ignoring his complaints.

“Let me carry it,” Harry laughs, turning to head for the stairs. “I don’t mind.”

“Are you going to spoil me until you’re done feeling guilty?”

“Maybe.” Harry smiles down at Louis. “Are you going to complain every time?”

“Maybe.”

\--

Louis steals a sweatshirt from Harry’s dresser while he lights up the blunt. He slides the sleeves over his hands, balling them up and crawling back over to sit beside Harry. Louis reaches over to snatch the blunt from Harry, taking a hit and leaning back against the bed. Harry smiles at him, leaning over to nuzzle Louis’ neck. “Like you in my clothes.”

Louis giggles, coughing from the hit he inhales the moment Harry’s lips brush his neck. Harry rubs his thumb over Louis’ lip, smiling at him fondly. “Careful.”

Harry stands, grabbing tape out of his desk and kneeling in front of the wall across from the bed. He sticks the note to the wall, front and center so they can see, and drops the tape on the floor, crawling back over to snatch the blunt back. Louis sits and stares at the note, his stomach swooping at the prospect of actually sitting with a group of record producers, singing for them; finally getting the chance of a lifetime. He bites his lip, toes curling in his knitted socks, his stomach full of giddy excitement.

Harry squeezes his thigh, his head turned to the side to stare at Louis’ profile. “I missed you.”

Louis sighs, turning his head to smile at Harry. “I missed you. So much.”

Harry leans forward, pressing their lips together for a gentle kiss. It’s a slow, languid press of the lips, soft brushes of their tongues. The sense of contentment that fills Louis up from his toes to the tip of his head is warming, the cold from outside finally leaving his bones with each swipe of Harry’s tongue. “I have something to show you.”

Harry pulls back, raising his eyebrows. “You do?”

“Yeah.”

Louis crawls across the floor to his bag, digging out a cassette tape. “So you know all those songs you dedicated to me on your show?”

Harry laughs. “Yeah?”

“Did you mean them?” Louis quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Well”—Harry’s eyes search the room—“I mean it was just a bit of fun.”

“Oh,” Louis sighs, looking down at the tape in his hand, “well . . . I made a tape for you.”

“A tape?” Harry questions.

“Yeah, of all the songs you, well, the songs you played on the radio.”

Harry looks at the tape in his hand for a moment before looking up at Louis. “Louis.”

“I thought it would be nice to have.”

“Louis, I mean it. I meant them all. I’ve meant every single one.”

Louis bites his lip to hold back a smile. “Thank god. I thought I’d just embarrassed myself.”

“No, baby.” Harry takes the tape from Louis, kissing him sweetly. “Thank you so much.”

“All along I hoped you meant it for real”—Louis rubs their noses together—“so I wrote down every song. When I was listening I would just pretend you meant it and that we were together.”

Harry squeezes Louis’ hips. “Baby.”

“Imagined I had a smooth, lovely radio personality boyfriend.”

Harry laughs. “Oh yeah?”

“I was hoping it wasn’t just me, that you felt it all this time, too.”

“Louis. I felt it from the first time you put those stupid fucking tapes all over the studio and in my jacket pockets. I was already so curious and into you,”—Harry shakes his head—“and then I saw you for the first time and I was screwed. You’ve had me wrapped around your little finger every day since.”

Louis doesn’t realize he’s crying until Harry’s wiping the tears off his cheeks, leaning forward to kiss him. “Harry.”

“Mind if I play it?” Harry smiles, taking the tape from Louis.

“Yes, please.” Louis nods.

Harry pops open the cassette player, putting the tape into it and hitting play. “Hopelessly Devoted” fills the room, Harry turning and smiling at Louis. “You’re so cute.”

Song after song plays, Louis and Harry finishing their blunt and laying together. A song starts quietly, the corners of Louis’ lips quirking up. Soft acoustic guitar plays, Louis’ voice singing the words he’d written just for Harry.

_And it's alright calling out for somebody to hold tonight;_

_When you're lost, I'll find the way, I'll be your light;_

_You'll never feel like you're alone, I'll make this feel like home._

Harry scrunches his eyebrows together, turning his head to look at Louis. “What song is this?”

Louis bites his lip, turning his head to make eye contact with Harry. “A new one.”

“This—” Harry gasps. “Louis this is you!”

“It is.”

Harry sits up, listening to the words. “Baby. What is this?”

Louis sits up, leaning back on his hands and smiling shyly at Harry. “It’s a song I wrote for you.”

Harry turns to look at Louis, tears in his eyes. “Louis, baby.”

Louis giggles, crawling forward to wipe Harry’s tears away. “Don’t cry! It’s a nice song!”

Harry laughs, wrapping his arms around Louis and tugging him into his lap. “God, c’mere.”

He kisses Louis deeply, making him dizzy. “Harry.”

“Lou.” Harry pulls back and cradles Louis’ face. “Baby, want to be with you. Want you to be mine.”

“I am yours, Harry,” Louis whispers.

“I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to spend every moment just like this, supporting you and loving you. Want to wake up next to you and spend all my time with you. Want to sit during the times I can’t spend with you and dream about being with you. I want it all.” Harry smiles at Louis so brightly, hearts in his eyes.

“I want everything with you, Harry,” Louis whispers, sure that he must look just as stupidly gone for this man.

“Be my boyfriend, baby.” Harry’s words are so hopeful, making Louis’ heart lurch.

“Of course, H.” Louis beams, cheeks stinging and fingers tingling. “Want us to be boyfriends.”

Harry tugs Louis impossibly closer, kissing him hard. Their teeth clank together as they roll onto the carpet, Harry making sure Louis’ head doesn’t hit the floor.

They kiss slowly, hands sliding under clothes and across skin. Louis moans into his mouth, rolling over to straddle Harry’s hips and grind back against his groin. “Wanna ride you.”

“Yeah, baby? Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Louis gasps, Harry’s hands groping his ass and guiding the rolls of his hips. “Wanna feel you inside of me. I’ve missed your cock.”

“Fuck,” Harry groans, tugging Louis’ shirt off. “My gorgeous boy.”

Harry drags his hands down Louis’ chest, tweaking his nipple. Louis moans, fisting Harry’s shirt and dragging it up to his armpits. “Off, please.”

Harry sits up, tugging his shirt off from his shoulder blades and tossing it to the side. He unbuttons Louis’ jeans, yanking them down his thighs so he can palm him through his briefs. Louis moans and drops his head back, dragging his nails down Harry’s chest. “Oh, fuck.”

“Has anyone touched you since me, baby?”

Louis whines, grinding into his palm.

“Answer me.” Harry takes his hand away, smirking when Louis’ whines grow desperate.

“No,” Louis moans. “Just touched myself thinking of you.”

Harry’s stomach rolls with arousal. “That’s what I like to hear, baby,” He leans forward to suck marks into Louis’ throat, biting and licking over his unblemished skin. “Only mine, baby.”

“Yours, H. It’s all yours.”

Harry has Louis sit up, tugging his briefs and jeans off, unbuttoning his own jeans and tugging them down. Louis crawls backwards, leaning down to nuzzle Harry’s bulge through his briefs. Harry smirks, threading his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Good boy. You gonna suck my cock?”

Louis nods, digging his fingers into Harry’s waistband and pulling them down when he lifts his hips up. He wraps his fingers around Harry’s base, leaning forward to lick the tip of his cock. “Missed how you taste,” Louis moans, sinking down until he’s gagging on Harry’s cock.

Harry groans, tightening his hold on Louis’ hair. “That’s it, look at you,” He thumbs Louis’ stretched lips, so turned on by how good he is. “Taking my cock so well.”

Louis coughs, pulling off with drool hanging from his lips. His eyes are already rimmed red and tears are forming. “Love sucking you, sir.”

Harry smirks, eyes flickering to Louis’ small hand jerking him. “Then I would get to it.” He uses his grip on Louis’ hair to push him closer and Louis opens his mouth, sucking him down and bobbing his head. Harry’s eyes drift up over Louis’ head to his back, arched with his ass swaying high in the air. He scoots back some, Louis following and his spine lengthening. Harry leans forward, spitting on his fingers and reaching forward to rub over Louis’ hole, making him moan around Harry’s cock, gagging but recovering quickly. Harry uses the fist in his hair to bob his head faster in retaliation, pressing the tip of his index finger into his hole. “Look at you, such a good little slut.”

Louis moans loudly, nails digging into Harry’s thighs while the finger continues to pump unforgivingly, a second sliding in to stretch Louis. He swallows Harry down, his cock hitting the back of Louis’ throat. “Oh, fuck.” Harry drops his head back, curving his fingers to rub over Louis’ prostate. His hips jerk, Louis’ ass bouncing back on Harry’s fingers. He squeezes a third into Louis’ hole, stretching him slowly, scissoring them on each thrust. “Beautiful, baby.”

Louis sobs around his cock, spit dripping down his chin and over his fingers around the base. Harry bobs Louis’ head faster, eyes rolling back as he hits the back of his throat over and over, still spreading his fingers, rubbing over Louis’ prostate quickly. “Fuck, are you ready?”

Louis pulls off, nodding quickly. “Yeah, _yes._ Fuck.” He straddles Harry’s hips, not even bothering to wipe his chin. Reaching behind himself to grab Harry’s cock, he guides it into his tight hole, sinking down onto the tip slowly and moaning loudly, sinking down inch by inch. “Fuck, you’re so big.”

“That’s right, baby. Taking me so well.” Harry groans, squeezing Louis’ hips tightly. He fucks up into Louis, making him scream, their hips flush. Louis’ eyelashes flutter, whimpering breathily. His hips bounce slowly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Louis whispers, squeezing his eyes shut as he bounces faster. “Oh, fuck.”

“Feel good, baby?” Harry smirks, fingers bruising Louis’ skin. “You look good.”

Louis smiles down at him, his chest and neck flushed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry groans when Louis bounces hard, his cock sinking deep into him. “Look like a fucking angel.”

Louis moans, digging his nails into Harry’s chest as he bounces. Harry uses his grip on Louis’ hips to guide him, tilting him to the side so he can nail his prostate over and over. Louis wailing loudly, “Fuck yes! Please!”

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, standing up and dropping Louis onto his back on the bed. He bends Louis in half, pinning his knees to his chest and fucking into him roughly. Louis screams, fisting the sheets and begging for more. “That’s right, baby. Scream my name.”

“Harry!” Louis sobs, clenching tightly around Harry’s cock. “Oh god!”

“Yeah, baby. Tell everyone who’s making you feel so good.”

“Harry! Harry! Fuck! Oh, _fuck!”_

Harry’s heavy balls slap against Louis’ ass, his stomach burning. He reaches down to wrap his fingers around Louis’ cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. It kicks in his hand, Louis arching into the touch. “Fuck! I’m gonna come, Harry!”

“Come for me, baby. Make yourself messy.”

Louis clenches tightly, his cock spurting all over his belly and chest. Harry groans, soaking up the sight. “Say thank you, baby.”

Louis whines, Harry squeezing his head as the last few drops drip down his knuckles. “Thank you, sir.”

Harry groans loudly as he pushes in deep, orgasm taking hold. He spills into Louis, fucking the cum into him. “Fuck, baby. Look at you.”

Louis whimpers from oversensitivity, eyes rolling back as he shakes. “Yours.”

Harry smiles fondly at Louis, leaning down to kiss his nose. “That’s right, baby. Mine. All mine.”

Louis smiles up at him, eyes heavy. “Fuck.”

Harry kisses him gently, bumping their noses. “C’mon, baby. Let’s go shower and go to bed.”

Louis nods, reaching his arms out. “Carry me.”

Harry chuckles, wrapping his arms around Louis. “Of course, baby.”

\--

Harry pulls at the blindfold covering his eyes, Louis slapping his hand away. “Baby, I appreciate that you’re trying to be kinky here but I’m worried I’m going to trip.”

Louis laughs loudly. “Hush. We’re almost there.”

“Almost _where?”_ Harry demands, catching Louis’ wrist and placing kisses over the back of his hand. His fingers are cold from the wind, the fall weather settling into Berkeley quickly.

“You’ll see.” Louis squeezes his chin gently. “You’ll love it. So just be patient.”

Harry sighs, walking awkwardly and making sure to keep his hand tightly gripped in Louis’. “Don’t let me trip, or I’ll spank you.”

Louis hums. “Is that a promise?”

“It’s a threat,” Harry grunts, kicking a rock with his shoe.

They go through a door, the sudden silence making the hair on the back of Harry’s neck stand up. “Lou, where are we?”

“Shh,” Louis whispers, leading him forward a few more steps before flicking on some lights, music humming in the background. Harry knows where they are before Louis even frees his eyes. The arcade.

The blindfold comes off and Harry’s heart melts. “Louis.”

“Do you like it?” Louis asks shyly, wringing the bandana blindfold in his hands. “I cooked everything myself and we have the arcade all to ourselves.”

Harry shakes his head at Louis, fondness seeping from his pores. “You just made the perfect date for me, baby. I fucking love it.”

Louis giggles, reaching up to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. “So you like it?”

“I love it, sweetheart.” Harry leans down to kiss Louis. “Now, what’d you cook me?”

Harry squeezes Louis’ ass when he turns to start presenting each dish, making him squeak. “Can’t wait for dessert,” Harry flirts.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Okay, so there’s pasta primavera, french bread, and carrot cake.”

“Pasta primavera like at Le Cirque?” Harry asks excitedly.

“Yes!” Louis giggles. “I made it myself, it’s pretty easy to make.”

Harry groans, sitting on the blanket spread out on the floor. “I love that you can cook.” Louis sits across from him, cheeks flushed so prettily. “It’s so sexy.”

Louis huffs, leaning forward to dish out some pasta for Harry. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Harry.”

Harry laughs, leaning forward to kiss Louis on the cheek. He accepts the bowl of pasta and sits back in his place, taking a bite and moaning at the flavor. “Jesus, Lou. So fucking good.”

Louis smiles at him, taking a bite of pasta. “I thought maybe after this we could play some pinball. See if we can beat that high score from before?”

Harry beams, nodding his head. “Of course, baby.”

They eat their pasta, giggling and flirting, Harry leaning across to wipe some sauce off of Louis’ lip. Louis immediately leans forward and takes Harry’s finger into his mouth, sucking the sauce off and smirking at the moan that follows. Harry shakes his head. “You’re so sexy.”

They throw their paper plates away, packing up the food for when they’re ready to leave. Louis drags Harry over to the pinball machine, turning to face the machine and wrapping their joined hands around his waist. Harry snakes his other arm around too, settling on Louis’ tummy, pressing kisses to his neck. “Thank you.”

Louis hums, turning his head and puckering his lips. Harry smiles, kissing Louis’ nose and then his lips. “So gorgeous, baby.”

“Are you just going to kiss me or are we going to play?” Louis whispers against his lips, reaching an arm up behind their heads to tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair.

“Just a few more, then we can play,” Harry mumbles, pressing another kiss to his lips. He licks into Louis’ mouth, lips slick and so fucking addicting. Harry tightens his hold on Louis’ waist, biting at his lip and groaning when Louis gasps into his mouth.

Harry presses a few more kisses to Louis’ lips before pulling back. “Okay. Now we play.”

Louis giggles, turning to face the game and placing his fingers over the flipper buttons on the sides. Harry places his fingers over Louis’, pulling the knob to launch the ball into the game. They use the flappers to send the ball across the board, racking up points quickly. When it sinks into the sinkhole that gains them an extra ball, Louis squeals loudly. Harry chuckles but tries to keep his focus on the board. It’s hard with his boy in his arms, so happy and safe. He presses his lips to the crown of Louis’ head, pressing the buttons on the side of the machine as the balls roll down the board. “Oh fuck!”

They lose one of the balls, the other one thankfully still shooting up the board and scoring them more points. Louis cheers, the flappers moving wildly from his excitement. Harry laughs, watching the ball as it rolls down, sending the flapper to shoot it back up the board. He hits a combo, the machine lighting up and playing music loudly. They both cheer, Harry pumping his fist above their heads. Louis giggles, hitting the flapper and launching the ball across the board on his own before he’s yanked into the air from behind, Harry spins him around and around as they belly laugh.

The game is long forgotten when Harry sets Louis down to face him, pinning him against the machine. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, biting his lip as he looks up at him. “I think we’ve been here before.”

“Déjà Vu?” Harry chuckles, “What happens next?”

Louis hums thoughtfully, pouting his lips out. “I think you take me home and fuck me senseless.”

Harry smirks, nodding his head. “That sounds right.”

They grab their stuff, intertwining hands as they walk back to Harry’s dorm. They climb the stairs, tossing the leftover food in the fridge before racing to Harry’s room. As soon as the door shuts Harry has Louis pressed against the door, kissing him, tongue gliding over Louis’ bottom lip begging for entrance. Louis moans, practically climbing Harry.

**(Trigger Warning: recreational drug use, hard drugs)**

Harry grabs Louis’ thighs, lifting him up and carrying him over to the bed. He lays him down, kissing down Louis’ neck. “I have something, if you want to.”

“What is it?” Louis whimpers, digging his fingers into Harry’s shoulders.

“Angel dust.”

Louis moans, nodding his head, “Yes, god.”

Harry laughs, kissing Louis once, twice, three times before sitting up and tugging the drawer to his nightstand open. He grabs the baggy of PCP, pouring some out onto the nightstand. Louis crawls across the bed, watching Harry as he sorts the powder into lines. “You first, baby.”

Louis leans over the nightstand, snorting a line. His nose burns, fingers tingling almost instantly. “Fuck.”

Harry smirks at Louis before leaning over the nightstand and snorting a line. When he’s done, he crawls back on top of Louis, kissing him gently as they wait for the PCP to fully kick in. Harry can feel his body reacting to it, blood pumping in his ears and cock even more sensitive when he grinds into Louis’ thigh. “Baby.”

Louis whines, fingers dragging through Harry’s hair, “God, feels so good.”

“Yeah baby,” Harry groans, tugging Louis’ shirt up and over his head. “Want you naked.”

Louis giggles, sitting up and unbuttoning his jeans, tugging them down his thighs and off. Harry stands to strip, sweat forming on his brow from the high. “On your back, head hanging off.”

Louis twists around, obeying Harry and getting into position. He smiles up at Harry, pupils blown and cheeks pink. Harry rubs his thumb over Louis’ lip, pushing it into his mouth and pressing down on his tongue. “Such a good little slut. Gonna use your mouth.”

Louis whines, nodding his head and sucking on Harry’s thumb. He fishhooks Louis’ cheek, tugging it roughly before jamming two fingers of his other hand in deep. Harry fucks them into Louis’ mouth, eyes glazed over and cock twitching as he watches Louis’ drool drip down his wrist.

Louis moans, eyes rolling back into his head. Harry’s eyes drag down Louis’ body, naked and flushed and spread out for him. His cock is hard, curved to the side and begging for attention. Harry smirks, looking back down at Louis. “Put your hands on my chest, baby,”—Louis obeys, looking up at him expectantly—“that’s where they’re going to stay. No touching.”

Louis nods, blinking up at Harry desperately. Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis’ mouth, guiding his cock forward and pressing between his lips. Louis sucks him down, moaning with each inch that fills his mouth, Harry’s cock sliding deeper until it’s sinking into Louis’ throat.

“Fuck, yes.” Louis’ throat bulges, his gag reflex kicking in and making him splutter. Harry doesn’t stop, just keeps pushing on, his hand wrapping around his throat. He thrusts shallowly, groaning at the feeling of Louis’ throat fluttering around his cock. “That’s it, baby.”

Harry feels his fingers shaking, head light, his blood rushing to his cock. He groans loudly, thrusting roughly into Louis’ throat, tightening his fingers and tugging him further down his cock. Louis swallows around it, fingers digging into a smirking Harry’s thighs. Harry’s whole body shakes with adrenaline as he thrusts faster and leans forward to twist Louis’ nipple. Louis sobs, choking around Harry’s cock, but the grip on his throat doesn’t loosen. Harry keeps his pace, ignoring the tears pouring from Louis’ eyes and the spit dripping down his balls. “Fuck yeah, baby. Oh, fuck.”

Harry pulls back slowly, wiping the spit from his cock and smearing it on Louis’ face. He sinks back in slowly, feeling like he’s floating above and watching. “Fuck,” Harry groans, drawing it out as Louis gags. “Take it, slut. You love it.”

Louis moans, nodding as he swallows. Harry squeezes himself through the skin of Louis’ throat, the sheer size of his cock making Louis’ little neck stretch and bulge beneath his fingers. “Fucking ruining your throat, baby. You won’t be able to sing for days.”

Louis digs his nails into Harry’s stomach, eyes wide as his cock kicks. Harry raises his eyebrows. “That what you want? To get on stage and not be able to sing? Let everyone know that you’ve spent all night with my cock down your throat?”

Louis sobs, his legs dragging up and hips thrusting desperately. His cock is leaking against his groin, precum pooling, more dripping down the sides. Harry chuckles, using Louis’ throat to bob his head. “Look at your pitiful cock, it’s just begging for me to touch.”

Louis fists the sheets, Harry yanking his wrist back. “Don’t fucking move.”

Harry thrusts as he jerks Louis’ head down onto his cock, groaning loudly as the pleasure shoots up his spine. “Fuck! You’re so good, baby. So fucking good for me. Gonna make me come.”

Louis drags his nails up over Harry’s chest, choking and gagging as his hips thrust erratically. Harry squeezes tightly around Louis’ throat, getting off on the feeling of his cock thrusting in and out, in and out against his palm. His body shakes, muscles spasming as he comes. “Ohh, fuck, baby. Oh, fuck. Take it, fucking take it, Louis. Fuck!”

Louis chokes loudly, spit spilling out of his mouth as Harry spills into his throat. Harry screams, “Louis, _fuck!”_

Cum and spit cover Louis’ face and drip down Harry’s balls, his hands shaking as he pumps his load. Louis’ cock kicks, twitching wildly as he arches his back obscenely. Louis shoots hard, cum streaking his chest and dripping off his chin. His thighs shake, string after string decorating his body. “Look at that, baby. So pretty.”

Louis moans, still sucking Harry’s cock even as he pulls out slowly. “God, you’re so hungry for it.”

Louis takes a deep breath as soon as Harry pulls out, his body still shaking with aftershocks. Louis whimpers when he speaks, throat raw. “Ow.”

Harry has enough presence of mind to get Louis some water and a rag, letting him sit up and drink as he softly wipes him down, taking care of him. “Did so amazing, baby. Fuck, you made me feel so good. Such a pretty little thing.”

Louis smiles at him, eyes distant and red. “S’good,” he whispers, fingers gripping Harry’s arm loosely. “Like m’yours.”

“That’s right, baby. You’re mine,” Harry replies, floating high above the clouds. He’s slurring his words, both of them high as hell and languid after their orgasms. “Let’s rest.”

Louis nods, tugging the blankets back and sinking under them. “One—”

Harry interrupts, cringing at the roughness in Louis’ voice, “Rest your voice, baby. Don’t want it to be too sore.” He goes to grab Louis another glass of water, placing it on the nightstand and sliding under the sheets.

Louis cuddles close, Harry kissing his head and holding him as they drift into a deep sleep.

**(End Trigger Warning)**

\--

Louis and Harry walk into the bar together, Louis drowning in Harry’s sweatshirt, his turtleneck underneath pulled high to cover the fingerprint marks littering his neck. Harry, on the other hand, has unbuttoned his shirt practically to his naval and is proudly displaying his battle scars. They push through the crowd together, Harry’s fingers squeezing Louis’ as they approach their friends at a booth in the back. They all shout different variations of, “hey” at them, moving so the two boys can squeeze in.

Kat is the first to notice, rolling her lips in and biting on them to keep from laughing. Sarah next, her eyes dragging down Harry’s firm chest and eyebrows furrowing at the marks. “What the fuck happened to you?”

Alex, Mitch, and Charlotte turn to look, all of them looking concerned. Louis can’t help his giggles, covering his mouth as he laughs. Harry looks down at his chest proudly, fluttering the lapels of his shirt open some more. “Oh, these babies?”

“A cat!” Louis rasps.

Alex furrows her eyebrows. “Harry doesn’t have a cat.”

“It was a stray cat. Just attached itself to him and wouldn’t let go. Barely made it out with our lives!” Louis wails dramatically, his hand over his heart and his throat screaming in pain. Harry side-eyes him, his head shaking minutely. “The thing was fucking _feral.”_

Harry scoffs next to him. “Feral is right.”

Charlotte and Sarah fawn over Harry. “Did you get a rabies shot?”

“Maybe you should go see a doctor? Those look deep.”

Kat locks eyes with Louis, shaking her head. “What’d this cat look like Louis?”

Alex glances at Kat, then Louis, catching onto what the joke is. She bursts out laughing, bringing a smile to both their faces. Louis clears his throat, fixing his fringe as he says, “Beautiful thing. Brown fur, pretty blue eyes.”

“Sharp nails,” Harry mutters, glaring at Louis.

Alex is still laughing, covering her mouth with her hand as she giggles out, “Did you keep him, Harry?”

Harry huffs, “Unfortunately.”

Mitch, Sarah, and Charlotte look at the four confusedly, their eyes all meeting as it finally clicks. “Oh, for god's sake!”

Harry chuckles, leaning over to whisper in Louis’ ear, “Trying to hide how I made you do this to me, hm?”

Louis bites his lip, cheeks flushing as he shakes his head.

Harry nibbles at his earlobe, fingers dancing up the inseam of his jeans. “You did this to me because I made you feel so good. Do I need to remind you? Or are you going to keep making jokes and giving credit to a feline for this?”

Louis shudders, grabbing Harry’s wrist, failing to stop him from grinding his palm over his groin. Louis whimpers, shaking his head as he rasps, “No, I won’t.”

“Good. I’m proud of these marks you left on me, want everyone to know that you did them because I was fucking you so well. Couldn’t control yourself, could you _kitten?”_

Louis whines, grinding his hips forward into Harry’s palm, “Please.”

Just like that, Harry’s hand is gone. He kisses Louis’ temple, standing from the booth. “Anyone need anything? I’m going to get Louis and I drinks.”

The group echoes a no, Harry smiling as he turns on his heel and heads for the bar. Louis slouches down in his seat, half-hard and sweating.

\--

The radio plays quietly as Harry speeds down backroads, Louis’ feet on the dashboard. The radio in Harry’s ‘74 Chevy Malibu is tuned to KALX 90.7 FM Berkeley, Alex giving the evening weather report. Harry reaches over, squeezing Louis’ thigh as they chase the sun across Berkeley. Today is probably the last semi-warm day until the cold befalls the town.

Louis’ wrapped up in Harry’s sweatshirt and soft sweatpants, his warm, socked feet shoved into Vans. Harry’s bundled up in his corduroy bell-bottoms and a bright puffer jacket, the orange stripes on it matching the color of his pants. Louis rests his hand on top of Harry’s, turning his head on the seat to smile at him. Harry hums along to the song Alex puts on, his head bobbing side to side with the beat.

_You make me feel like dancing, I'm gonna dance the night away._

Louis smiles, singing along to the song. Harry glances at him with a huge smile and flips his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Never get tired of hearing you sing.”

_You put a spell on me, I'm right where you want me to be._

They join together to sing the chorus, Harry’s voice lovely and so easy to listen to. Their voices combine so well, harmonizing perfectly without even trying. Harry’s smile is blinding, his hands leaving the wheel so he can wave them in the air, shaking his hips to the music. Louis squeals, gripping the wheel, “Harry!”

Harry laughs, grabbing the wheel back. He glances at Louis with a wink, his dimples carved deep into his cheeks. Louis feels his heart flutter, eyes taking in the sight of Harry bathed in golden light, a true dreamboat. He wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else, with anyone else.

_And if you'll let me stay, we'll dance our lives away._

They pull into the lot of the overlook just as the sun is beginning to set. The car is lit with pinks, oranges, and yellows, Louis scoots across the bucket seat to lean into Harry’s chest. They sit together, music forgotten in the background as they watch the sunset. Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulders, pressing his lips to the crown of his head. Louis hums contentedly, balling his hands up in the sleeves of Harry’s sweatshirt, the steady rise and fall of his chest relaxing him completely.

When they get home, they climb the stairs to Louis’ dorm, walking down the long hallway. The phone rings, Harry backtracking to pick it up. “Hello?”

Louis leans against the wall next to him, twisting his hands in the hem of his sweatshirt. Harry looks up at him with wide eyes, jaw dropped open. “He’s right here.”

Harry covers the phone with his hand, holding it out to Louis. “It’s Capitol Records.”

Louis gasps, yanking the phone from him and pressing it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Is this Mr. Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yes it is.”

“Louis, it’s great to finally speak to you. My name is Robert, I’m with Capitol Records. I’ve rung a couple times so I’m glad I caught you this time. I was calling to see if we could set up a meeting? You would need to come down to LA to meet with our panel of producers, just a small interview and audition.”

“Yes, of course!” Louis answers excitedly, practically bouncing on his toes. “When? Is there something specific I should prepare to sing?”

“So, we have the holidays coming soon and we’re very busy with a few things in the new year, it would be next March before we could squeeze you in. We were thinking of sending a few producers to see your next show, as well. How does that sound?”

“That’s perfect!” Louis doesn’t really care _what_ he has to do, he’ll do it.

“Great, when is your next show? I’ll get a few men on it and then we’ll get you a time and date for the meeting.”

Louis discusses logistics with the man, Harry running to grab a piece of paper and pen for him to write it all down. As soon as he gets off the phone, Harry wraps Louis up in a hug and twirls him around the hall. They shout in excitement, people popping their heads out of their rooms to see what the commotion is. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, kissing him deeply as giggles are shared into each other’s mouths, Harry carrying him back to his room as he mumbles, “My little rockstar.”

\--

Louis wakes Harry up with sweet kisses pressed to his cheeks, smiling at the groans and whines coming from him. “Harry, darling. Time to get up!”

Harry rolls over on his stomach, burying his face into the pillows. Louis giggles, climbing on top of him and kissing his spine. “Please,” Louis begs, dragging it out. “You said we could go ice skating at Union Square today!”

“Baby,” Harry grumbles, “why can’t we go later. Like tonight.”

“No.” Louis jumps up, tugging on Harry’s arm. “You said we’d go, so get _up!”_

Harry laughs, turning his head on the pillow. “Feels like a tiny little mouse is tugging on my pinky finger.”

Louis huffs, stomping his foot petulantly. “If you don’t get up and go ice skating with me right now I won’t let you go _near_ my ass later.”

Harry gets up.

They bundle up and Harry drives them to the city. They park in a garage and walk to Union Square, paying for their skates and sitting together to put them on, watching as people skate in circles around the ice. A huge tree stands at one end, lit up and cheerful. Louis loves this time of year, not just because it’s his birthday on Christmas Eve, but because he loves the spirit of Christmas. He loves to go to charities and volunteer at the homeless shelter every year, usually spending time with his family, giving as much love to others as possible.

Harry stands on his skates, wobbling just a smidge and grabbing Louis’ shoulder. “Fuck.”

Louis giggles, standing up on his own skates and walking over to the edge of the rink. They step onto the ice together, Harry squeezing Louis’ hand tightly.

Louis raises his eyebrows at him. “Have you done this before?”

“I have. It just takes me a few laps to get used to it.”

Louis bites his lip. “You’re so cute. C’mon, I’ll hold your hand.”

They hold hands, Harry squeezing tightly as he gets used to the ice. His legs wobble, trying to keep his balance as Louis skates calmly beside him. “How are you so perfect at everything?”

“I just did this a lot growing up.” Louis shrugs, smiling at him fondly. “You got it, just keep your weight steady and bend your knees a little.”

Harry huffs, trying to follow directions, only to tumble forwards and roll across the ice. Louis stares at him in shock for a moment before bursting out laughing. “Harry! What the fuck was that?!”

Harry grumbles as he places his hands on the ice, pushing up on the skates unsteadily. “Thanks for your _help.”_

Louis cackles at him as he skates over to try to warm Harry’s cold hands, shoving them into his own pockets. “I’m sorry.”

Harry rolls his eyes, leaning down to peck Louis on the lips. “Brat.”

Harry finally gets the hang of it, both of them skating together and Louis showing off his more expert moves. Louis skates circles around him, until Harry gets fed up and tugs him over to the wall to make out. They kiss until someone taps them on the shoulder, a rink worker giving them a look that says, “Please get off the ice if you’re going to just swap spit.”

They giggle, cheeks red from more than just the cold air. Harry buys them hot chocolate, both of them sitting huddled together on a bench to watch the skaters as they drink. After a while, when the tips of their noses start to burn and their fingers are numb from the lack of warmth from their long since finished hot chocolates, they get their shoes back on and Harry drives them back to campus so they can crawl under Louis’ warm duvet and spend the rest of the day in their happy places, cuddled in each other’s arms.

\--

_“Just the Way You Are” - Billy Joel_

_“Blue” - Joni Mitchell_

_“Count on Me” - Jefferson Starship_

Harry’s last show before the holidays is quiet. Most of campus has finished their finals and gone home for Christmas, but Harry’s sitting in his chair, microphone on as he discusses the rumor that Billy Joel wasn’t a fan of “ _Just the Way You Are”,_ but that Linda Ronstadt had encouraged him to put it on his record anyway. He knows his Louis is listening, curled up in his bed on the other side of campus.

“So this is Billy Joel, for my beautiful baby.”

Harry smiles to himself, shutting the mic off and leaning back in his chair. He sorts through the stack of vinyls he’s picked out, pulling out “Blue” by Joni Mitchell and scanning the track list. He smiles as he thinks of the lyrics to the title track, his heart fluttering in his chest when he pictures blue eyes and golden skin. He slides the vinyl out of its sleeve and prepares to introduce the beautiful Joni.

“You’re listening to KALX 90.7 FM Berkeley with DJ Harry Styles, our next track is from Ms. Joni Mitchell, this song is very important to me and one of my favorites. This is ‘Blue’.”

_Blue songs are like tattoos._

Harry sighs happily, Joni’s voice transporting him to a warm, summer day. He grabs the blunt from the ashtray, taking a hit and leaning back to enjoy the comfort of her voice. He takes a few hits before stubbing it out, he needs to be sober when he gets home tonight so he can pack his bags. He has a plane ticket sitting on his desk, an empty suitcase laid out on the floor.

_Blue, I love you._

Harry and Louis have waited till the last second to leave campus, too wrapped up in each other. Louis had cried the night before when he thought Harry was asleep, tugging on his heartstrings and making his stomach hurt. He had pulled Louis closer, rolling them over so he hovered over him to wipe his tears away. “Don’t cry, beautiful. I’ll be thinking of you every day. I’ll call you every chance I can, sweet talk you from two thousand miles away.”

Louis had giggled, kissing him sweetly and pulling him closer. “Hold me.”

_Blue as the sky and deep in the eyes of a love so true._

He reaches over to steal a few M&M’s from the packet Louis keeps at the studio now, dropping a few in his mouth and chewing, savoring the soft, fond feeling he gets whenever he thinks about his boy. The song comes to a close, his fingers mimicking the piano ending. He sits up, swapping the records and dropping the needle onto it as he turns on the mic. “This is Jefferson Starship.”

_You can count on me baby, you can count on my love to see you through._

Harry knows Louis’ packing up his bags to go home now, his train leaving in an hour. His family is waiting for him patiently, excited to see their boy after so long. Harry’s heart hurts thinking about spending the night alone, returning home to an empty dorm room. His flight isn’t until the morning, his mom is just as excited to see him after months of missing him, but Harry can’t help but feel like while his presence will be in Berkeley, his heart is boarding a train to Arizona.

\--

Louis wakes up buzzing with energy on his birthday, his mom greeting him at the bottom of the stairs with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy Birthday, sweet boy.”

“Thanks, mom,” Louis giggles, ruffling his sister’s hair as he walks by. He eats breakfast with his family, laughing and enjoying his time with them. He’d missed his little sister and his parents, their family traditions and the warmth this house exudes. Their Christmas tree is decorated in the corner of the living room, all their sentimental ornaments donned with tinsel. When he’s at school he gets a little homesick, but through the last few weeks with Harry he’s felt anything but. If anything, he feels homesick now that Harry’s two thousand miles away. He’s called Harry every day since they parted, their conversations lasting hours, driving their parents up the wall.

“Louis! You’re tying up the line! Grandma is going to call soon!”

“Harry! Your sister needs the phone, you’ve been talking to Louis for three hours now!”

They just can’t get enough, every day Louis thinks that _surely_ there’s nothing left for them to talk about, but somehow they always find something.

It’s after lunch when Louis starts to get worried. Harry had promised to call around lunch, his stomach sinking when he thinks of all the different reasons why he hasn’t yet. Maybe he’s sick, maybe he’s out with his family, maybe he’s not awake yet. Maybe he forgot.

He finally cracks, calling Harry around three o’clock. His mom picks up the phone. “Hello?”

“Oh, hi Mrs. Styles. I was wondering if Harry is around?”

“Hi, Louis. Happy Birthday!” Harry’s mom sounds so sincere over the phone, making Louis feel so safe. “He’s not around, actually. He’s out with his friends.”

Louis feels his heart drop, his feelings crushed with five words. _He’s out with his friends._ “Oh, um . . . well when he gets back do you mind asking him to call me?”

“Will do, darling.” She sounds like she feels bad, her voice gentle. “I hope you have a good day.”

“You too.”

Louis hangs up the phone, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. His stomach churns uncomfortably, eyes welling up. He huffs, heading for his room so he can cry in peace.

It’s hours later and still no call from Harry, Louis is lying on his back in his bed. His mom yells up the stairs that she’s running to the store last minute and that she’ll be back, Louis doesn’t even answer her. His sister pokes her head in his room, raising her eyebrows at him. “Are you just going to wallow all night? It’s your fucking birthday.”

“Don’t let mom hear you talk like that.”

“Shut the fuck up,” she huffs, rolling her eyes. “At least get dressed and wash your face for dinner. You know mom takes pictures.”

She’s right and he knows it, so at the advice of his younger sister he gets up and puts on a baby blue turtleneck and jeans, digging Harry’s sweatshirt out of his suitcase and tugging it over his head. He fixes his hair in the bathroom, washing his face to remove any traces of tear tracks from his cheeks. He hears his mom’s car pull up outside, doors slamming and feet coming up the front path. He sighs, taking one last look before going downstairs to help her carry the groceries in. As Louis turns the corner the front door opens and he sees Harry standing in the doorway with a stupid smile on his face. Louis wants to strangle him.

“You dickhead!” Louis cries, running to Harry and launching into his arms.

“Language.” Louis’ mom giggles, watching them embrace.

Harry spins him around, kissing his cheeks. “Hi, baby. Happy Birthday.”

“I can’t believe you did this to me!”

“What? Travel across the country to see you?”

Louis laughs, fisting his hands in Harry’s shirt. “Yes!”

“Just couldn’t be without you for any longer. Missed you too much.”

Louis shakes his head, locking eyes with his mom over Harry’s shoulder. She’s smiling at them sweetly, eyes full of tears. “You two are so cute. C’mon, Louis, let him go so we can get in the door.”

They go inside, Louis dragging Harry upstairs with his bags. Dropping them on the floor immediately, Louis kicks the door shut and tugs Harry into a kiss with a fist in his shirt. “You said you’d call.”

“I thought that wasn’t enough.” Harry groans, pinning Louis to the door. “Wanted to see my baby in person.”

“I can’t believe you kept it from me.”

Harry chuckles, kissing Louis’ cheeks. “I can leave if you want?”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Louis gasps, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and pressing their lips together. They kiss until his mom yells for them to come eat, Harry fixing Louis’ hair hastily and wiping spit from his lips before they head back downstairs together. When they step into the dining room, Louis’ little sister is giggling, his mom and dad shaking their heads.

Louis’ parents ask Harry questions about his major, his radio show, his plans. He handles it like a champ, trying to cure their worries with each charming response. Louis’ so impressed, smiling like a fool the entire time. He’d missed Harry’s hand on his thigh, the sound of his laugh, his huge smile; so to have him here, in his home with his family, he’s never felt so complete.

After dinner, they gather around the living room so Louis can open his presents. There’s presents under the tree wrapped in festive Christmas wrapping, then a select few set aside wrapped in balloon covered wrapping paper. His mom always made a point to separate the presents, making sure Louis felt special on his birthday as if it was any other day of the year. Harry has a present in his lap, his leg jiggling nervously.

Louis opens the presents from his family, smiling and laughing with them, his heart so full. His sister teases him lightheartedly, his parents and Harry watching on fondly as they pick on each other. When it comes around to Harry, he takes a deep breath, hands shaking as he passes Louis his present. “I hope you like it.”

Louis smiles at him fondly, taking the present and opening it carefully. “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Louis folds the paper back, gasping when he reads the box, “Oh, Harry.”

“It’s a portable cassette recorder, I thought it would be nice to have for when you get inspired. You can take it anywhere.”

Louis looks up at Harry, smile blinding. “I love it. Thank you, H,” He leans forward and kisses Harry sweetly. “So thoughtful.”

Louis’ mom smiles at them both, sighing as she stands to collect the paper. Harry helps her, following her into the kitchen to toss it.

“He’s so cute.”

Louis looks at his sister, giggling shyly, “He is. He’s so amazing.”

She smiles fondly. “Wow. You’re _so_ gone for him.”

Louis sighs happily, “I am. I’m obsessed.”

She shakes her head. “Gross.”

Louis’ mom steps into the living room. “Okay, kids. Time for bed, Santa will be here soon!”

The three of them groan at her, all of them way past the age to believe in Santa but his mom loves her traditions. Harry follows Louis upstairs and into his room, shutting the door behind them quietly. “Am I gonna have to sleep downstairs?”

Louis shakes his head. “Nah, we’re good.”

Harry leans back against the door, Louis quirking an eyebrow at him. “You gonna watch me undress, pervert?”

“Yes.” Harry smirks, dragging his eyes over Louis’ body. “Show me what you got, birthday boy.”

“Are you going to give me my birthday spankings?”

Harry groans, “Of course, wouldn’t be a birthday without them.”

Louis giggles, turning to undress, sliding Harry’s sweatshirt back on and climbing into bed in just that and his briefs. Harry undresses to his briefs, crawling under the covers and pulling Louis close. “So overall, was it a good birthday?”

Louis smiles into Harry’s shoulder. “Amazing. Thank you for coming all the way here.”

Harry rubs his back gently, kissing his head. “Anything for you, baby. I’d swim across the ocean if you asked.”

Louis can feel his cheeks heat up, his hand sliding up the center of Harry’s chest. “Yeah?”

“Of course. I missed you so much, just wanted to have you back in my arms.”

Louis nuzzles his chest, propping his head on his hands and looking up at Harry fondly. “I missed you. I was counting down the days until I could kiss you again.”

“Mm.” Harry drags a thumb over Louis’ lip. “C’mere, baby.”

Louis straddles Harry’s waist, kissing him sweetly. Harry slides his hands up under Louis’ sweatshirt, rubbing at his warm skin. “Louis, baby . . . ” Louis hums in response, kissing down his neck. “I’m so in love with you.”

Louis gasps, sitting up and staring down at Harry hopefully. “You are?”

“I am. I love you so much, Louis.” Harry smiles, his hands sliding down Louis’ thighs. “Just want you forever.”

Louis drops his head back and moans happily, “Oh my god.”

Harry laughs, pinching at Louis’ inner thighs. “Do you love me, baby?”

Louis drops down to his elbows. “I love you with everything I have. I’m so, so in love with you, H.”

Harry cups his cheeks, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

Louis nips at his lip, a giggling and blushing mess. “I love you.”

Harry groans, his hands sliding up to squeeze at Louis’ ass. “Why does that turn me on?”

Louis laughs, sitting up and sliding his hands over Harry’s chest. “Turns you on that I’m in love with you?”

“So much.”

Louis shakes his head, leaning down to kiss him again. “What’re you going to do about it?”

“Give you the other part of your birthday present.”

Louis sits up, scrunching his eyebrows together. “Oh?”

“Yeah”—Harry smirks, slapping Louis’ ass—“get this off”—Harry tugs on Louis’ sweatshirt—“and lie on your belly for me.”

Louis nods, pulling his sweatshirt off, tugging his briefs down, and laying naked on his belly, ass looking so inviting. Harry sits up on his knees, sliding his hands over Louis’ cheeks. “So gorgeous, birthday boy.”

Louis giggles, arching his back to present his ass, shaking it so it jiggles. Harry groans, smacking sharply before spreading Louis’ cheeks and rubbing a thumb over his hole. He grabs a pillow, shoving it under Louis’ hips as he lays down between his thighs. Louis settles, propping his head up on his arms and sighing happily.

Harry noses at the curve of Louis’ ass, pressing kisses into the crease of his thigh. “My favorite boy.”

Louis giggles, thighs flexing under Harry’s fingers as he leans forward, licking a broad stripe over Louis’ hole. He pulls back, spitting and rubbing it into Louis’ entrance, smirking at the little whimpers coming from above. “Fuck, H.”

Harry groans, licking at his rim and digging his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. He swipes his tongue back and forth, fingers digging into Louis’ asscheeks and spreading them to get closer. “Taste so good, Lou.”

Louis gasps, grinding back against Harry’s mouth as he flattens his tongue and licks over and over and over. He buries his tongue in Louis’ hole, pumping it a few times before licking at his perineum and groaning, reaching down to pull his own own cock out of his briefs. He jerks himself slowly, licking deeper and slapping Louis’ ass with his other hand. A hum sounds from his throat when he nuzzles his face side to side, tongue swiping back and forth over his hole.

Louis sobs loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks as his toes curl and fists grip the sheets. Harry fucks into Louis’ clenching hole, curving it to rub against his walls. “Harry, fuck!”

Harry groans, sucking on his rim but removing his tongue from Louis, choosing to pull back to sink a finger inside of him instead, licking at the skin around it. He quirks his finger to the side, rubbing tight circles against Louis’ prostate.

Louis wails, his thighs shaking and knees digging into the bed. “Fuck! I’m gonna come, H!”

Harry groans, sucking on Louis’ rim as he presses harder against his prostate. His own cock twitches in his hand, precum dripping down his knuckles as his orgasm builds at the base of his spine. He shoves hard against Louis’ prostate, tongue flicking over his perineum. Louis’ cock kicks, spilling onto the pillow below him as he sobs, burying his face in the pillow to try to muffle his moans. Harry groans loudly, straddling Louis’ thighs and jerking quickly as he spills over his ass. “Fuck, yes. Fuck, baby.”

Louis moans, shaking his ass as Harry paints it with his cum. Harry chuckles, rubbing the cum into Louis’ skin. “Fuck, you’re so sexy.”

Harry leans down to suck kisses into his ass, tasting his own cum before he sits up to grab a rag, gently wiping Louis down and tossing the used pillow across the room. They slide under the blankets, Harry pulling Louis close. “I love you, Louis.”

“I love you, H. Thank you for an amazing birthday.”

Harry hums softly, kissing the crown of his head. “Everything you deserve, baby. An amazing birthday for an amazing boy.”

The next morning Louis wakes up to Harry plastered to his back, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He stretches, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It’s so peaceful and cozy, the feel of his man holding him so securely. The man he loves, that also loves him.

A loud knock breaks the bubble Louis’ found himself in. “Louis, Harry, Santa’s come.”

Harry chuckles into Louis’ hair, shockingly awake. “Your mom is so cute.”

Louis rolls his eyes, turning over to kiss Harry good morning. “Hi.”

Harry hums. “Hi. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas. You need to brush your teeth.”

“I eat your ass until you’re crying and this is the thanks I get?”

“Yes. Get up.”

They climb out of bed, eating breakfast as a family before gathering in the living room. Louis plays Santa, passing out the presents under the tree to each member. He places Harry’s present in front of him, waggling his eyebrows excitedly.

They sit and open their presents together, Louis saving his present from Harry for last. He thanks his parents for his gifts—smiling and hugging them both—and makes his way over to Harry, sitting across from him before they open each other’s, Louis watching nervously as Harry opens his present. Harry unwraps the box, eyes widening when he sees what it is.

“Louis!” he gasps. “An Atari 2600?!”

Louis giggles, biting his lip as Harry inspects the gaming system. “Fuck! This is incredible!”

Harry leans forward and cups the back of Louis’ neck, kissing him deeply. “Thank you, baby. I love it!”

“You’re welcome.” Louis blushes, twisting his sleeves nervously.

“Okay, your turn.” Harry nods down at his present.

Louis unwraps it quickly, a little confused when he realizes it’s a book of some kind. There’s no title on the cover but as soon as he opens it, he bursts into tears. Thousands of polaroids fill the pages, some of them together and some of them individually. It’s a documentary of all the beautiful memories they’ve made since they met in August, Louis flips through it, giggling and shaking his head at some of the pictures. “Harry.”

Harry smiles, squeezing Louis’ knee and rubbing it with his thumb as they look through it. There’s a page full of pictures of Louis bathed in sunlight, his skin golden and bare. Louis gasps, flipping the page quickly before his mom sees it. “Jesus, Harry.”

Harry chuckles beside him, kissing his cheek. “It’s art.”

Louis rolls his eyes, his cheeks flushed even more. He keeps turning pages, heart flipping over and over in his chest. When he gets to the end, there’s a handwritten note, the words making Louis sob as he reads them. The living room has cleared, so now it’s just the two of them sitting together. “Harry, oh my god.”

“Do you like it?”

“I do, I love it, H.” Louis sniffles, wiping his eyes. Harry chuckles, helping him wipe his tears. “It’s so beautiful, thank you.”

Harry smiles, leaning forward and kissing Louis sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Harry stays with Louis for the rest of their time off, both of them going to town to celebrate New Year’s. They go to a party downtown, dancing and drinking the night away. Harry grabs Louis during the countdown, dipping him low as the crowd shouts, _“Five, four, three, two, one”_. He kisses Louis deeply, cradling his head as he slips his tongue into his mouth. Louis moans, tangling his fingers into Harry’s curls. The crowd is shouting, “Happy New Year”, kissing and singing around them, but for Louis the world has stopped turning. Everything moves in slow motion around them, everything blurred so it’s just the two of them. When Harry lifts Louis back up, he kisses him again, hugging him close. “I love you, Louis.”

“I love you, wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.”

They take the train back to Berkeley together, snuggled up together and giddy with love.

\--

_“Shake Your Groove Thing” - Peaches & Herb_

_“Do Ya Think I’m Sexy?” - Rod Stewart_

_“Forever in Blue Jeans” - Neil Diamond_

Harry huffs, his eyes once again covered in a blindfold. “I really don’t like this being a regular event.”

“Oh hush, birthday boy.” Louis laughs, squeezing Harry’s arm as he drags him along.

Harry chuckles, doing his best to keep up. “I have a show soon.”

“I know. You’ll be on time, don’t worry.”

Louis helps Harry step up onto the curb and into a building, turning down a hallway. Harry squeezes Louis’ hand, trying to figure out where they are through the blindfold. A door opens, Louis guiding him through it and inside a room. It’s quiet, Louis has him step forward once more. “Okay, you ready?”

“Is that a real question?”

Louis giggles, holding Harry’s blindfold. “Okay. One, two, three.”

He jerks the blindfold off, all of their friends gathered around a cake yelling, “Surprise!”

Harry jumps, his hand over his heart. “Oh shit!”

Louis beams beside him, taking in his reaction. Harry smiles at his friends, glancing around the studio. The walls are covered in streamers, glitter on every surface. Harry laughs, shaking his head. “Did you do all this?”

Louis nods. “I did! Happy Birthday, H.”

Harry laughs, leaning down to kiss Louis. “Thank you, baby. I love it.”

Louis bumps their noses together. “I hope it makes your show extra special.”

Harry squeezes Louis’ ass, their friends all groaning in disapproval. Alex lights the candles, starting up the “Happy Birthday” song. Kat, Mitch, Charlotte, and Sarah all sing along, smiles bright and fond. Harry closes his eyes as they finish the song, thinking of what he wishes for.

_To be with Louis forever._

He blows his candles out, opening his eyes to see Louis’ beautiful eyes staring back at him. Everything he needs is in this room.

Harry does his show, spitting glitter out of his mouth and pushing streamers out of the way. He shakes his hips with Louis to Peaches & Herb, sings at the top of his lungs to Rod Stewart, slow dances with Louis to Neil Diamond. The pure joy he feels seeps from his pores, his heart pounding in his chest. They eat cake and laugh, all the good company making 1979 one of the most beautiful birthdays he’s ever had.

Louis drags him home afterwards and drops to his knees. Harry beaming down at him, swiping glitter from under his eye as Louis sucks him down. “Fuck, Happy Birthday to me.”

\--

Louis can feel his heart beating out of his chest, the nerves settling deep in his stomach for the first time in a long time. Producers are standing out in the audience and Louis is trying to steady his breathing as Kat, Sarah, and Charlotte give him supportive back rubs. “You’re going to do amazing, Lou. You smash it every time.”

Louis takes a few deep breaths, watching them step onstage and begin the intro to the song. He’s wearing a black leather, halter jumpsuit, silver studs down the sides. It hugs his body perfectly, his curves accentuated just right. He’s wearing tall, all black, platform heels, and sheer, black socks covered in stars. It’s freezing outside, the cool air seeping into the backstage and making Louis’ nipples hard. As his queue starts, Louis takes another breath, stepping onto the stage and strutting into the spotlight. He can see Harry, front row and singing along with a huge, supportive smile on his face.

Louis sings loud and proud, showing off and flirting with the crowd. He moans his high notes, squealing in tune when Harry pinches his ass from the crowd as he struts by. The crowd sways to his slower song choice, Harry hooting loudly and clapping when Louis wails hauntingly. He smiles as he sings his final song, feeding off the energy of the crowd. They dance and sing together, Louis spinning in circles and absolutely glowing.

He’s riding that high when he exits the stage, chugging water as his girls congratulate him. Harry slips in, tackling Louis in hugs and kisses. “So amazing, baby! You rocked it!” Louis giggles, kissing Harry and wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry spins them, both of them shouting with joy. A knock on the door interrupts them, both turning to look.

“The producers.”

Harry kisses him once more. “Good luck. I’ll wait for you at the bar.”

Louis smiles, nodding in response. Harry opens the door, inviting the producers in and slipping out.

Louis steps forward, holding out his hand to shake each man’s in turn. “I’m Louis. So nice to meet you.”

“Tom, nice to meet you.” Louis smiles, turning to the other man.

“I’m Robert, we spoke on the phone. Nice to finally meet you in person. I have to say, I was thoroughly impressed with the show you put on.”

“It was so much fun, I’m so glad you liked it.” Louis can feel his cheeks ache with how wide his smile is.

“We definitely want to get you down in the next few weeks for an audition with the rest of the panel, get some questions answered. If our panel approves, we’ll get you some studio time and get rolling, get you a team to work with.” Robert smiles, Tom nodding his head in approval. “Does that date in April still work for you?”

Louis nods, practically bouncing on his toes. “Yes, it’s perfect!”

Tom butts in with logistics, “You’ll have to come down to LA and if it works out you’ll have to be there permanently. We’ll need you close for recording and meetings.”

Louis nods. “Yes, anything.”

Tom smiles. “That’s what we like to hear. We’ll have contracts for you to sign at the meeting but we need you to sign this release just stating that we had this conversation.”

Louis glances over the document, signing on the dotted line and handing it back to him. “Can’t wait to work with you all.”

Robert and Tom leave, shaking hands with Louis and telling him how impressed they are again. “We’ll see you soon.”

Louis immediately heads out to the bar, accepting a beer and a kiss from Harry.

“So?” Harry prompts, smiling at him excitedly.

Louis takes a deep breath. “The meeting is still on for April, and if it goes well they’re going to write up contracts and schedule recording time in the studio.”

Harry’s jaw drops, everyone else cheering around them. “Baby. I’m so proud of you.”

Louis giggles, smiling up at Harry. “Thank you.”

Harry shakes his head in awe. “I’m so damn lucky.” He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, kissing him deeply before pulling back to cheer with Louis and the rest of their friends.

\--

Harry glances down at Louis’ ass on his handlebars, smirking as he pedals along the sidewalk. The weather has started to heat up again now that spring has sprung. The cloudy days are starting to be few and far between, mostly sunshiny days making it so much easier to go outside and soak up the warmth.

They spend their time lounging in the grass around campus, taking trips into the city to enjoy the street fairs. They dance in the streets together, their friends all singing loudly on drunken nights. Harry considers the last seven months of his life to be some of the best he’s ever had.

They turn down the street to Louis’ dorm, Harry riding leisurely as they coast downhill. Louis tightens his grip on the handlebars, his hair tousled from the breeze. He looks beautiful, precious, glancing over his shoulder at Harry, eyelashes fluttering and cheeks pink. They slow as they ride up to the building, Harry stopping to let Louis down. He locks his bike up, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder as Louis grabs his hand. They climb the stairs to Louis’ dorm, slipping inside and dumping their stuff on the floor.

Harry flips on the radio, a song fading out as Exile fades in. He giggles, shaking his hips and singing along, strutting over to Louis with sultry eyes.

_All day, I've been thinkin' about you, babe, you're my one desire._

Louis giggles, shaking his head as Harry grabs his hips, pulling him close and wedging a thigh between his. “You’re so fucking silly.”

“Sexy?” Harry corrects, quirking an eyebrow. He grinds his thigh into Louis’ groin, smirking when Louis gasps.

“Yeah,” Louis whispers breathily, “so sexy.”

Harry groans, leaning down to kiss him. He licks into Louis’ mouth, burying his fingers in his hair to hold him still. Their tongues slide together, Louis moaning and dragging his nails down Harry’s chest. “Fuck, taste so good, baby.”

Louis whimpers, “Want you.”

“That’s my boy.” Harry smirks, sucking on Louis’ earlobe.

_You're not just another lover, no, you're everything to me._

Louis gasps, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt the rest of the way. He nips at Harry’s lip before trailing kisses down his chest, sucking on his nipple.

“Fuck, baby,” Harry groans, slapping Louis’ ass with his other hand to hear him whine. Louis licks over his chest, sucking a dark bruise into Harry’s collarbone.

Harry drops his hand from Louis’ hair, lifting him by his thighs and grinding into him roughly. Louis tugging on his hair and moaning when Harry sucks a matching bruise into his neck. “Going to make you scream.”

_You can see it in my eyes, I can feel it in your touch._

Harry lays Louis out on the bed, gripping his hips tightly as he sucks on his tongue. He drags his hand up Louis’ side, thumbing his nipple before cupping his face. “My gorgeous boy.”

Louis blushes, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. “Are you going to fuck me anytime soon?”

_I wanna kiss you all over and over again._

Harry grips Louis’ hair to tug his head back, kissing down the column of his throat. “I will, but first I’m gonna kiss you all over, baby.”

Louis giggles, nodding his head. “Yes, please.”

Harry groans, sucking hickeys into Louis’ collarbone. “So polite.”

Louis giggles, digging his nails into Harry’s back. “Gonna fuck me?”

“Of course, baby. How do you want it?”

Louis hums thoughtfully, pushing Harry back so he can turn over onto his hands and knees. “Like this, please.”

Harry groans, biting Louis’ ass through his jeans. “Perfect. Get these clothes off.”

They strip down quickly, Louis returning to his position. His ass sways invitingly, Harry leaning over to the nightstand and tugging the drawer open. He grabs the vaseline, slicking up his fingers and rubbing them over Louis’ hole. He slides one in, pumping it slowly as Louis gasps below him. He slides a second in, stretching Louis and scissoring his fingers. He savors the noises spilling from his boy’s mouth, Louis drooling on his pillow as Harry rubs over his prostate on each thrust.

“Harry, oh fuck!” Louis gasps, clenching tightly around his fingers. Harry groans, sliding a third finger in and pumping them quickly. He admires the view, fingers sinking into Louis’ hole over and over.

“Taking my fingers so well, baby. Want my cock?”

Louis nods, toes curling and fists clenching in the sheets. “Please, sir.”

Harry groans, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets and grabbing Louis’ hips, rubbing his tip over his entrance. “Such a pretty little hole, so tight for me.”

Louis moans when Harry sinks into him, eyes rolling back. “Fuck, H.”

Harry smirks, pushing until his hips are flush with Louis’ ass. “Feels so good, baby.”

He pulls back slowly, thrusting gently a few times before picking up the pace, his hips slapping against Louis’ ass loudly. Their moans fill the room, Harry slapping Louis’ ass as he fucks him hard. Louis’ knees drag across the bed with each thrust, Harry having to hold his hips to stop him from sliding further up the bed. He tugs Louis back onto his cock with each thrust, the pace bruising.

“Harry!” Louis wails, tears rolling down his cheeks as Harry changes his angle to nail his prostate on each thrust. “Fuck! Feels so good, sir! Please, more!”

Harry groans, reaching around Louis’ waist and pinning his cock to his belly. “Tell me you love me.” He thrusts particularly hard, Louis toppling into the pillows. Harry follows, laying on top of Louis and continuing to thrust hard into him. Louis screams, air being punched out of his lungs with each thrust, _“Oh! I love you—love you so much! Oh!”_

Harry bites at Louis’ shoulder, his cock twitching inside of him. “God, you’re amazing. I love you so much angel”—Harry smiles, kissing over his bite mark—“you gonna come for me now, Louis?”

Louis nods, cock twitching where Harry has it pinned between his belly and his hand. Precum leaks against his hand and the sheets, his muscles spasming underneath Harry’s touch. Harry tugs Louis’ hair, his head jerking back so he can suck on his neck, pulling a loud wail from Louis, his cock spilling over Harry’s knuckles and soaking the sheets below them. “Oh, Harry!” Louis whines, clawing at the sheets as he comes.

Harry groans loudly, sitting up and thrusting quickly into Louis’ tight hole. He groans loudly, sinking deep into Louis as he spills load after load inside him. “Fuck, yes. Gonna fill you up, baby.”

Louis moans, breathing out a laugh as he bounces back onto his cock. Harry slides his hands down Louis’ back, leaning down to kiss his shoulder. “Fuck.”

Harry stands up to grab a rag to wipe Louis down, rolling him into the dry spot as he goes. “You gonna clean the cum out of your ass?”

Louis groans, head lolling to the side. “In a minute.”

Laughing, Harry crawls over him and starts wiping him down, tossing the rag to the side when he’s clean and wrapping his arms around Louis, holding him close. It’s silent for a few minutes, Harry sighing quietly.

“What’s on your mind?” Louis whispers, turning over to face Harry. He kisses his chin, Harry smiling down at him fondly.

“I’ve been trying to figure out when was best to tell you this,” Harry starts, intertwining their fingers and kissing Louis’ hand, “I got an interview for a radio station in Los Angeles. It’s for the week we’ll be there for your audition.”

Louis gasps, sitting up. “With who?!”

“KIIS 102.7.” Harry smiles sheepishly.

“Oh my god! That’s one of the most popular ones, Harry! That’s amazing!”

Harry smiles, nodding. “I’m excited.”

“Of course you are! I’m so excited for you!” Louis beams, leaning down to kiss his face. “Oh my god, we’re really doing this.”

“We are.” Harry smiles, squeezing Louis’ hips. “We’re chasing our dreams.”

Louis pecks his lips one more time, sitting up. “Promise me something?”

Harry nods. “Of course, darling.”

“Promise me that no matter what, we’ll stay together. We’re in this together and no matter where we end up, we’re chasing our dreams as a couple.”

Harry nods. “I agree, baby. You’re it for me, can’t get rid of me.”

Louis bites his lip. “You’re it for me, too, Harry. Want to see you do everything you want.”

“And I want my little rockstar to rule the fucking world!” Harry tosses Louis onto his back, tickling his ribs until he’s squealing. Harry kisses his cheeks, smiling at the sound of Louis’ laugh. “I can’t wait to see you do it all.”

Louis smiles, eyes locked on Harry’s. “Likewise, H.”

\--

In April, Louis and Harry pack up together, heading south for Los Angeles. They take Harry’s Chevy Malibu, driving down the coast and enjoying the view. Louis lays on his back across the seat, head in Harry’s lap and bare feet hanging out the window as they drive. He feels free, light, like nothing can touch them.

He sits up finally as they cross the canyon, Louis taking in the sight of the city. “Oh my god.”

Harry smiles at him, holding his hand tightly as they descend into downtown. “You’ve made it, baby.”

“Not yet,” Louis giggles. “We’ll see how tomorrow goes.”

They check into their hotel, ordering room service for dinner and piling into bed. They shower together, Louis laughing loudly and shoving at Harry’s shoulders when he tries sucking hickeys into his neck. “No! I have to wear something outrageous tomorrow so I can’t have you marking up my skin!”

Harry groans, pouting. “It’s so sexy, though.”

“Not during a meeting,” Louis huffs, smile wide and fond.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to ruin this pretty neck of yours,” Harry groans, dragging his fingers over the column of Louis’ throat. “You’ll be covered in my marks.”

“Good,” Louis moans, kissing Harry and pulling him closer.

Louis’ alarm goes off early the next morning and he rolls out of bed, shutting it off. He goes into the bathroom to begin his makeup, opting for a one-shoulder bodysuit, tights, and a pair of gorgeous red platforms. He stares at himself in the mirror for a minute, making sure he looks absolutely perfect before grabbing his guitar, swiping one of the room keys off the dresser and heading out to the streets of LA.

Louis takes a cab to Capitol Records, going up to the front desk to ask for Robert. The man at the front desk buzzes Robert. “Louis Tomlinson is here to see you.”

“Perfect, send him up.”

The man at the desk gives him directions on how to get to the conference room. When Louis opens the door, five people sit and stare at him. Louis introduces himself to each of them, sitting across from them as they interview him. He sings an original song for them, his song for Harry because he only needs his guitar. The producers converse quietly for a moment.

Robert stands, reaching out to shake his hand. “Louis, welcome to Capitol Records.”

“Are you serious?” Louis gasps, looking at each producer.

Robert smiles, nodding. “You have what we’re looking for and we all agree you will go far.”

Louis can feel his eyes welling up, one of the men smiling and handing him a tissue. “Thank you.”

Robert grabs some papers out of his briefcase, sliding them across the table for Louis as they take their seats. “So, this will be your recording contract. This includes one hundred hours of studio time, with the promise of an album by the end of this year. If we don’t get an album by then, this contract is null and void and we will be cutting you from our artists.”

Louis nods along, listening to all the different verbiage for the contracts. He asks questions when warranted, trying his best to digest all the information being thrown at him. In the end, Louis signs the deal and schedules his first session with the front desk.

As Louis steps out onto the streets of Los Angeles again, it hits him. He’s a recording artist for Capitol Records with a hunk of a man waiting for him at home. He couldn’t ask for anything better.

Harry’s awake when Louis gets back at well past four o’clock in the afternoon. He jumps out of bed, greeting Louis at the door and kissing him sweetly. “How was it?”

Louis bites his lip, smiling at Harry excitedly. “You’re looking at Capitol Records’ new recording artist.”

Harry cheers, scooping Louis up over his shoulder, carrying him to the bed and dropping him onto it. “My little rockstar! My rockstar! I love you so much, I’m so happy for you!” He crawls over Louis kissing his entire face. “I’m ordering champagne, we’re gonna celebrate!”

He jumps off the bed, dialing room service and ordering a bottle of champagne and immediately climbing back on top of Louis when it’s done, dragging him close. Louis laughs, nuzzling Harry’s chest shyly. “Thank you.”

Harry kisses Louis gently. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Harry sits up. “I have something for you.”

“What?”

Harry slides out of bed, unzipping his bag and pulling out a piece of cardboard. Louis scrunches his eyebrows together, confused about what it could be. Harry knees up onto the bed, holding it to his chest. “Okay, so this is rough and you absolutely don’t have to use it. I was just dabbling.”

Louis looks down at the cardboard. “Okay.”

Harry takes a deep breath, flipping it around and holding it out to show Louis. “I just thought if you’re going to make an album, you’re going to need artwork for it.”

Louis gasps, taking in the concept art that Harry’s drawn for Louis. It’s a side profile of Louis’ face, glitter lining his eyes and accentuating his cheek bones, his lips a bright pink. The background is a rainbow sunburst, framing him perfectly. “Oh, Harry,” Louis gasps, “I love it.”

“I just wanted to try and make something special, give you some ideas.”

“It’s amazing, Harry. You’re so fucking talented.” Louis hugs Harry, kissing his cheek. “Thank you so much.”

Harry’s beaming. “I’m so glad you like it.”

“I love it, darling! So incredible.” Louis sits and stares at the art for another few moments, his stomach rolling with warmth. “This is so beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful, so it’s easy to do.” Harry shrugs.

Louis sighs dreamily, setting the art on the table next to the bed. “C’mere.”

Harry laughs, crawling over Louis, their lips meeting and hands sliding under clothes. “So proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispers, before a knock at the door interrupts them. “That’s the champagne.”

Harry nips at Louis’ lip, getting up to go answer the door. The attendant rolls in a cart with two glasses and a bucket of ice, champagne resting inside of it. “Anything else I can get you?”

“That’s it.” Harry smiles, tipping the man before he leaves. He carries the bottle over to Louis, popping it loudly and laughing when it spews. He pours some into his mouth before tipping Louis’ head back with a tug of his hair. “Open for me, baby.”

Louis feels his stomach turn with arousal, his mouth dropping open as Harry pours champagne into it. Harry pours them each a glass and they clink them together as they lie in bed, sipping their champagne. The tension grows quickly, Harry’s hands roaming Louis’ hips and thighs as they drink.

He’s still wearing his bodysuit and tights, his heels already taken off and tossed by the door when he came in. Harry squeezes Louis’ thigh. “I love when you wear tights.”

Louis smiles, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. “I know you do.”

Harry groans, dragging his hands down Louis’ thighs. “Get this bodysuit off.”

Louis slides off the bed to undress, leaving his tights on. Harry strips down, tugging Louis back onto the bed with him. “You’re gonna sit on my face, baby. Want you to suck me off.”

Louis moans, wasting no time straddling Harry’s shoulders and leaning down to suck him down. Harry groans, rubbing his hands over Louis’ ass. He palms his cock through the tights, rubbing and nuzzling Louis’ hole through the tights. “Fuck, H.”

Louis licks at the sides of Harry’s cock, jerking him as he drools over it. A ripping noise sounds behind Louis, Harry gaining access through his tights. Louis gasps, cool air being blown against his hole and raising goosebumps across his ass. “Oh god. Want your mouth, please.” Louis whines, arching his back and pressing into Harry’s hands.

Harry tugs Louis’ hips back so he sits on his face, his tongue sliding between his cheeks and over his hole. Louis whines, sucking Harry down and bobbing his head. Harry licks deep into his hole, sucking on his rim and practically suffocating himself. Pulling off, Louis starts jerking him with one hand while he draws Harry’s balls into his mouth, sucking at the skin, licking at it and kissing over them.

Harry pulls back, slapping Louis’ ass. “Suck my cock, baby. Now.”

Louis obeys, sucking Harry down and bobbing his head as Harry licks into him, pushing his tongue into his hole and fucking it in and out. Louis moans loudly, the vibrations making Harry’s thighs clench. Spit drips down his knuckles, pooling at the base of Harry’s cock as his tongue laves over Harry’s tip, bobbing his head quickly when Harry’s tongue continues to bring him closer to the edge. Louis grinds against Harry’s mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head as his orgasm builds in his belly. Harry licks him earnestly, slapping Louis’ ass as his tongue nails his prostate, Louis wailing as his cock kicks in his tights, cum ruining them as it seeps through. Harry chuckles against his hole, the vibrations making his cock twitch and spurt over and over. Louis gasps, pressing his forehead to Harry’s thigh. “Oh shit.”

Harry flips Louis over, straddling Louis’ dainty shoulders and shoving his cock into his mouth. Louis splutters, tears rolling down his cheeks as Harry grips his hair with one hand, his other one holding his throat. “Take it, Louis.”

Louis gags, swallowing down Harry’s cock and blinking against the pain of having his head guided by his hair. Harry bobs his head, thrusting his hips so his balls slap heavily against Louis’ chin. “Fucking slut, you love sucking my cock, don’t you, baby?”

Louis gags, choking on Harry’s cock but giving his answer with his wet eyes. Harry groans, his cock hitting the back of his throat over and over, making it bulge under his fingertips. “Fuck yes, baby.”

Louis’ eyes roll back, his hands coming up to scratch at Harry’s thighs. Harry thrusts once, twice, three more times, his fingers tightening in Louis’ hair as he comes hard, his shoulders arching forward as he screams gruffly, “Louis, oh my—” His whole body shudders. “Fucking hell!”

Louis swallows around the cum being pumped down his throat, squeezing his eyes shut as Harry’s cock spurts over and over.

Harry pulls out slowly, wiping cum off the corner of Louis’ mouth and feeding it to him. Louis sucks on his thumb gratefully, eyes brimming with tears that Harry wants to kiss away. He leans down to kiss his lips instead, cupping his cheeks lovingly. “So good for me, baby.”

Louis hums, dragging his nails down Harry’s chest. “Why do you always have to ruin my tights?”

Looking over his shoulder at the ripped, cum soaked tights still clinging to Louis’ thick thighs, Harry chuckles. “You know I can’t help myself when you wear them.”

Louis sighs, rolling his eyes fondly. “I know, that’s why I wear them. A little treat for you as a “good luck” for tomorrow.”

Harry kisses him, nipping at his lip. “Thank you, baby.”

Harry convinces Louis to get out of bed and into the shower, washing off the remnants of cum and sweat before they fall into bed together to spend some time enjoying the coziness of their own little love bubble. They finish off the bottle of champagne, Louis lying his head on Harry’s chest as he drifts to sleep, Harry already snoring loudly underneath him.

\--

It’s Harry’s turn to wake up early the following morning to get ready, ironing his shirt and spending extra time to tame his curls. He dresses in his suit, bright yellow tie pulling the look together and adding a bit of personality to it. His interview is early, the radio station in the heart of Downtown LA, just walking distance from their hotel.

He sits down with a few men, handing out his resume to each one. They all shake hands, introducing themselves. Harry tries to remember their names, Ed, Isaac, and Will.

“So, Harry Styles. You have a show at your school station?”

“I do, I usually run it every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday.”

“And you enjoy it?”

“I love it, it’s my passion. It’s what I’m going to college for, it’s everything to me.”

The interviewer nods. “Are you wanting to make this a career, or is it just something you see yourself doing for a few years then moving on?”

“I would love to make it a career, move up in positions and try to make radio the best it can be.”

One of the other men nods approvingly. “Are you willing to relocate if you were to get this job or would you commute?”

“I would relocate.”

“And what about college?”

Harry takes a deep breath, thinking about his degree that he’s so close to receiving. “There’s colleges in Los Angeles.”

The interviewers all glance at each other. “Well, it’s a big time commitment to run a radio show for the biggest station in Los Angeles, you may not have time.”

“That’s okay, too. This is what I want to do.”

“Well”—Ed smiles—“I think that’s all. We’ll be in touch.”

Harry nods, standing and shaking each of their hands. “When should I expect a call?”

Ed glances at Will. “I would say probably a week or so? Don’t you think?”

Will nods. “Most likely. I would keep an ear out.”

Harry thanks them, walking with Ed to the front door. He turns, taking a breath. “Do you think my chances are good?”

Ed smirks, patting his shoulder. “I think you need to be ready to move.”

Harry exhales happily, thanking him once more before heading back to the hotel; back to his beautiful boy.

Louis and Harry stay in Los Angeles for a few days after their interviews, exploring things they’ve never seen before. They go to the Hollywood sign and drive through Laurel Canyon in hopes of seeing Joni Mitchell, Jackson Browne, maybe Graham Nash. They walk down the Hollywood Walk of Fame and see a movie at the Chinese Theatre. They take in all the sights and absorb the vibes of the city.

“This is going to be our home in a few months.” Louis beams at Harry, glowing in the SoCal sunshine. “Can you believe it?!”

Harry smiles, so excited for their future. “I can. You belong here, baby. Suits you so well.”

Louis twirls, arms in the air, flirty eyes locked on Harry’s. “I’m glad you agree.”

Harry gets a call a week later, one of the girls from his hall poking her head into his room to alert him. “Someone’s on the phone, said it’s urgent.”

Harry jumps up, running down the hall to the phone, gasping for air as he says, “Hello?”

“Harry? It’s Ed from KIIS, do you have a minute?”

“Yes, definitely!” Harry smiles when he feels arms wrap around his waist, Louis’ face nuzzling between his shoulder blades.

“Well, I wanted to call and let you know that we loved your interview,” Ed begins, Harry buzzing with excitement, “and we wanted to offer you the job.”

“Yes! I accept!” Harry shouts, pumping his fist in the air. Louis’ giggling behind him, squeezing him tighter.

Ed laughs over the phone. “That’s great. We’ll need to fax you some contracts to sign, when are you planning to move to Los Angeles? We can get your start date to line up.”

“Star Wars Day, just a couple weeks.”

“Perfect, why don’t we have your start day be Monday, May 7th. Does that work?”

“That’s great, thank you so much.” Harry could cry, everything is falling into place for them.

“Great, I’ll jot that down. We’ll get these contracts faxed over to you at the studio on campus and then if you can just sign them and send them back.”

“Sounds great!”

“Congratulations, Harry. See you soon.”

“See you.”

Harry hangs up the phone, turning around and hugging Louis tightly, his eyes welling up. “Fuck.”

Louis giggles, burying his smile in Harry’s shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, H.”

“We fucking did it. We’re moving to LA.”

“We did, we are.”

“We need to fucking pack.”

\--

Packing up their dorms is hard, their homes for the last few years empty and bare once they’ve boxed up their lives. Harry almost has an aneurysm when Louis takes down his Star Wars posters. “Be careful!”

“Harry,” Louis huffs. “I am _being_ careful.”

“Just—” he sighs. “Be careful. They’re my babies.”

“Oh, sorry. I thought that was me, my mistake.”

Harry drops his head back and laughs, “Louis.”

“Why don’t _you_ do this if you’re so worried?” Louis jumps down off the chair. “I’ll pack your dolls.”

_“Action figures.”_

Louis smirks at him over his shoulder. “Yes, those.”

They pack all of Louis’ clothes, Harry rolling his eyes at the boxes and boxes of _just_ shoes.

“Do you _really_ need all this?” he mumbles, carrying each box out to the moving truck. “How many feather boas and platform boots do you need?”

“I’m a performer, Harry. I need lots of stage clothes to keep my audience entertained.” Louis huffs.

“Baby, you can get onstage in your birthday suit and your audience would be thrilled.”

“I’m going for subtle sex appeal, _Harry,_ not porn.”

Harry chuckles, leaning over to kiss Louis’ head as they head back inside. “We’re going to have to use the spare room as your closet.”

“Can we?” Louis gasps, eyes wide and giddy. “Oh my god, I could fit so much in there!”

Harry groans loudly, stuffing yet another pair of platform boots into a box.

\--

When the day finally comes, Alex, Charlotte, Kat, Sarah, and Mitch all help them carry the last few boxes to the truck, coming together to say goodbye. They’ll see each other often, Louis and Harry promising to come visit every few months. They all hug their friends, tears flowing freely and kisses and quiet ‘love you’s being exchanged. Louis squeezes Kat extra hard, whispering softly, “Thank you.”

“So proud of you, angel.”

Harry throws Alex over his shoulder, Louis turning to see them squealing and laughing. “We’re kidnapping her!” Harry shouts, running to the truck to throw her in the back.

“Harry!” Louis laughs. “Put her down!”

Harry sets Alex back on her feet, hugging her tightly and promising to call every day, Alex responds by twisting his nipple sharply and rolling her eyes. “Dickhead.”

Harry ruffles her hair and wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “I guess this is it.”

Their friends watch them drive away, Louis and Harry’s hands intertwined as they get on the I-5. Their future just a five hour drive away.

\--

November 1980

Louis fluffs his hair in the mirror, eyes lined dark and lips a neon pink. His black leather bodysuit is fitted, his waist defined with a large, heart-shaped belt buckle that matches his lipstick. His platform boots go up to his knees, fishnet tights making the line of his legs seamless. He touches up his lipstick, smiling at Harry in the mirror.

“God your hair is big.” Harry chuckles, leaning back and propping his hands behind his head.

“Is it as big as your ego?” Louis quirks an eyebrow, turning to look over his shoulder at the hunky man.

“Maybe.” Harry smirks, adjusting his hips so his half-hard cock is on display in his ripped jeans.

Louis rolls his eyes. “I have a show in a few minutes.”

“That’s not stopped you before,” Harry scoffs.

When Louis gets on stage fifteen minutes later it’s with hickeys littering his neck and his fishnets ripped on the left thigh. The Forum shakes for Louis, the crowd screaming and clapping for him as he twirls and flirts with them. He can’t believe he’s here, his album out and charting. Harry plays his music on the Top 40 Countdown every day, his heart so fond every time he hears him introduce his song. “No Control” spent six weeks at number one, his team working out a worldwide tour schedule for 1981. His dreams have finally come true, his hard work finally paying off, and he couldn’t be any more grateful.

This is what he was made to do.

\--

_“I’m Coming Out” - Diana Ross_

_“Funkytown” - Lipps, Inc._

_“Keep on Loving You” - REO Speedwagon_

“This is Harry Styles with 102.7 KIIS FM, Los Angeles Number One Hit Music Station. We have the beautiful Diana Ross, ‘I’m Coming Out’ _!_ Enjoy!”

Harry drops the needle onto the record, adjusting the audio levels with the high-tech studio equipment so it’s as clear as possible for the great people of Los Angeles. He pops his headphones off, hanging them on the DJ microphone coming down from the ceiling, and spins in his chair. He has M&M’s lined up on the desk, a beer sitting on the floor so it doesn’t spill on the equipment—he’s learned his lesson—and he’s humming along to Diana, popping each M&M into his mouth as he spins. Life is good.

He looks over a few papers as he drops the needle to the second record, fading out Diana and fading in Lipps, Inc. Harry shakes his hips, arms in the air as he sings along in his falsetto.

_Won't you take me to Funkytown?_

His show is coming to a close, the next show to begin in the next few minutes. The DJ comes into the booth to get set up, setting her Long Island Iced Tea on the desk. “You gonna do one more song?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiles, setting up the record as “Funkytown” hits the final chorus. She nods, leaning against the wall as Harry flips on the mic. “Last song for me today, this one goes out to my baby. A little REO Speedwagon ‘Keep on Loving You’ _,_ I’ve been Harry Styles, and you’re listening to 102.7 KIIS FM, Los Angeles Number One Hit Music Station. Stick around for Ally Taylor with the weather.”

He shuts the mic off, dropping the needle onto the record. The piano plays, Kevin Cronin’s voice filling the booth. Harry slides out of the chair and drops the last few M&M’s into his mouth. He picks up his beer and slings his bag over his shoulder. “Have at it, Al. See you tomorrow.”

“Have a good night, Harry. Give Louis my love.”

“Will do.” Harry smiles, shutting the door to the booth. He waves at the rest of the office, heading for the exit.

He steps out onto the streets of Los Angeles, the beat of the city carrying him home to the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
